Calming Sea
by RedVengance
Summary: Pirate AU good stuff trust me. Izaya has very special eyes, ones that allow him to see in the dark. He lives in a small seaside village which is known for being a dangerous place. For pirates. That is until he falls for the wrong pirate and ends up his bed warmer on the rough seas. There's drama, adventure, curses, evil pirates and yaoi. Discontinued, will be deleted soon
1. Intro

**WARNING: _Pirate_** _ **AU.**_

 **I got this idea a while back and now am going to share it with all of you~!**

 **I own nothing of the charracters**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Izaya lead the most normal of lives.

He woke up every morning, went to church, fed his chickens, milked his cow, worked on the docks as a bookkeeper, read many books and went to bed after supper.

It was a routine that kept him and his sisters fed. Not many could read in their seaside town so he made enough to keep afloat.

Well, almost.

He was young, he was pretty, and people liked him. The richest would pay to have his pretty face sit at their table most nights, just to be a statue to admire. His abnormally ruby like eyes were seen as an attraction to others.

They were much like the rising sun on the flag.

As his little sisters tarried on knitting work, playing with eggs and water prophecies, he'd be sitting outside working hard as he could under many eyes.

He'd milk Leela, the cow, and wipe his brow giving a glance to the sun. The crowd that'd gather would all admire his oddity, many left coins resting on the fence which he'd gather up once they cleared off.

At church he was a choir boy leading his fellows in song for he knew how to read the notes and lyrics with ease. He was an attraction even then.

At the market, at the fishing docks, everywhere he went people trapped him in their gazes. Gawked openly at him.

Izaya returned home late at night using only a single candle to see. He really didn't need it, his eyes were indeed special allowing him to peer into the darkness and see.

He crept through the entrance of his house, through the living room with the low ceiling, and immediately up the slotted wooden stairs into the bedroom. It was a usual peasant home. A kitchen with a ceiling high enough for him to stand and a grand fireplace, a living room on the other side of the fireplace to leech off of it's warmth. Through the doorway to the left of the entrance into the living room was steps. He built them himself to be inside now, and they lead to the singular bedroom where his sister's slept soundly.

The chimney ran through the center of the room, and he slipped around it looking at his sisters. Mairu and Kururi, asleep in the same straw bed cozy and warm.

He smiled gently, they were the only thing he really did care about. He worked until his eyes burned and fingers bled, until his patients with all the stares ran out, just for them to be safe and comfortable.

He slid off his blazer, and unclasped his boots. He owned few different clothes, most of the money he spent on such things went to the twin's dresses. They preferred to look rather high class, and he allotted them this under the promise that they will marry a higher classed man.

He wanted what was best for them.

He wanted them to be able to rest as easy as they did every night.

Laying down, he looked out the window to the moon, stars and shining sea.

He wanted them to be able to sail their way to freedom of this little wretched town.

~|_X_|~

Izaya awoke to screams.

His sister's grabbing his arms as footsteps sounded up the small steps.

He was dazed for a moment, before grabbing his knife he pulled them to the far wall.

He was ready for anything, glaring at the entrance.

That was until Mairu began giggling.

Izaya frowned, lowered his knife, shot his little sister's a look which sent them running. He gave chase, and smirked when Kururi tossed up an old sock. He threw his knife with deadly accuracy pinning it over the door above Mairu's head.

She squealed, and laughed as he grabbed them both, falling back onto the floor in a mess.

"I say you did rather well this time." Mairu laughed, twisting around to face Izaya who was still dazed from being woken up so suddenly.

"Iza-Nii okay?"

"Iza-nii is tired." He said to Kururi closing his eyes, opting to remain laying on the old floorboards.

"How late?"

"The Baron insisted on five dances, and a dinner consisting of fish, clams, crab, and I think pudding. His wife wanted me to tell you two that the new gowns will be here by the end of the week, she wishes to see you both at the next ball."

This got tremendous approval from Mairu and Kururi, they loved the Baron's balls. He was an old man, owned the land the town's church was on and often spent money on lavish parties at the docks. He wanted people to treasure their homely village, and to celebrate the ocean which brought to them food, boats, and gold.

Mairu got up, and skipped down the steps followed by Kururi. Both, Izaya realized, were already in day dresses. Long yellow ones. He hated the yellow ones.

"Don't get your gowns dirty!" He yelled, still on the floor. He closed his eyes, cracking his back in the best stretch he thought he ever did, and relaxed again thinking on his dream.

He had been on a boat in it. There was singing around him. A voice coming out of him. Wind, salty sea spray, tears of joy. An arm around his waist from a blond.

He sat up, he didn't know any blonds. He knew of them, but not any personally.

Their town was full of black haired people.

The neighboring countries were full of black haired people.

He sighed, thinking that he was analyzing this too deeply, and finally got up for the usual day.

Downstairs he found Mairu had cracked her daily egg into a clear glass of water, and was watching it swirl slowly.

"What does your fortune look like now?" He asked, taking the fire stick from Kururi who rushed to the table to see it. "Another day of kn-"

"It's red today…" Mairu, her voice troubled, spoke, "That means something bad is going to happen."

"Wasn't that last weeks as well?" He asked.

"You were attacked last week!" Mairu protested his doubts, she had been very persistent in this minor witchcraft.

"That man had always tried to be handys with me," Said Izaya, cracking open three eggs into a small skillet over the fire. "It was only a matter of time for him to try to get into my pants."

"Ewww!" The twins groaned together.

"Iza-Nii that's not allowed."

"In church it's not allowed. It happens all the times with those pirates that never go." He began to make up a story to tell as he cooked their breakfast, "There's a blond pirate man known for loving those of all skins, hairs, and genders. He will bed the blondest of women, and even the black haired man. He is known for his furious anger, and will pillage until he has what he wants in his hands. He can lift his whole ship and carry it across land, crew and all inside. He is tall, and often confused for an angel, which is the best disguise for a blond pirate."

"Iza-nii…" Kururi was scared of the detail already, and he set down three plates with about a mouthful of eggs and bread for each other them.

"Steal, rape and burn is all he does, until he finds the one that can soothe the fire in his heart."

"Who is that?" She asked.

He decided to indulge himself in the fantasy, "A man of black hair who is smart, handsome, and has a heart willing to surround his."

The twins nodded to each other, seemingly believing his made up description.

They ate, and as the sun peeked through the living room window, he left for his day.

He left the next day the same, and the next the very same.

He woke up the third day to another bought of Mairu's tricks, and impressed his sisters with four perfect knife throws into small pieces of paper they had put around the room.

That evening, down by the docks he picked up the most luxurious gowns for his sisters. He walked up to his house, and paused for a moment in the small street, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

Looking to the water, past the docks brimming with life, he saw a masted boat. High sales, and no flag marking them. Something about it sent him unease.

"Mairu, Kururi your gowns." He barely entered the den, "I'm going to the bar. They might need me there tonight."

"Why?" They asked taking the packages, hugging them to their chests excited.

"Pirates."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Let me know what you think! This is like a preview chapter, the next will be longer**

 **Mairu: Please comment, fav, follow~! Red-chan for once has a thorough idea so hang in there!**

 _ **Comment pleaseeee It really helps and lets me know people are actually enjoying the fic.**_

 _ **Until next time~**_


	2. The Popular

**I couldn't help myself so here's chapter 2 already. I do really like comments, any ideas you have, any requests, I take it all!**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya watched the ship come into the dock, he walked to the bar keeping his eye on the people seven came out with cloth, wax, jewelry, and other commodities. They marched into the main market, presumably to sell, he thought.

His special interest was on the other seven who walked away from the docks into the town. He figured the ship, a large vessel with he guessed about 40 cannons, had about 130 people on board. 14 out was nothing.

He stopped walking down the shabby wooden buildings, and entered the bar known simply as Popular.

He sat at the counter, ordered an ale and smiled at the clerk, with four missing teeth, who fancied him.

"Suspicious?"

"Obviously, that's why I'm here."

"This is all yer idea, it's work in the past so… Do yer job right an' you won't have to pay."

"I'm aware." Izaya said, giving another glance to the door. The bar traps were his idea, one he came up with over four years ago and taken to the Baron and mayor.

The other patrons were all men, few ladies walked around giving a good view of their bosoms and ankles. The establishment was known for being a dangerous home at night.

Dangerous for the off pirate.

The men each were specialty hired by the city, Izaya was among them since it had been his idea, and came to collect if he could.

"We count more coming down the dock!" A pale beauty shouted from window side, he had blue ribbons in her hair and wore a corset that made her waddle around wheezing.

"How many?" Izaya asked silencing everyone. The bar man, Marvin, walked around to the window to count in her place.

"Theerty un." He shouted, and gestured for them to hoot and holler in their usual way. "Izaya yer-"

"Going upstairs," Izaya took his beer and walked into the back. He didn't need to be there when the pirates arrived, he just needed to be there to get them talking. "English from now on everyone!"

It was a suggestion they all followed, most pirates weren't from their waters so the Baron allowed them to learn the tongue of the sea.

He heard the shouts and cheers get louder as he left, and eventually he felt an half hour passed. He heard music, the first cue, and the lady with the blue ribbons in her hair was carried up past him by a large man with a scar over his cheek.

She blew Izaya a kiss, and winked. She was going to be getting her bounty.

He sighed, he would go that way if he needed to. The pirates in the Popular were all pickings for the town. If you managed to trap one and hand them in you got your rents worth of money for six months.

Everyone had their own methods, Marvin got the pirates drunk and offered them a place to sleep. He'd give them a key and they'd be off to bed upstairs, locking themselves into their own jail cell. Many of the ladies seduced their prey, and knocked them out with sleeping droughts slipped into many drinks and beers. The men who arrived would go more barbarick, challenging the more drunkard pirates to fights, and breaking their legs to keep them from running. From there they'd take their load to the police and collect their prize.

Izaya's method is not unique. It was a mixture of the first two, he didn't feel the need to take in six men at once. Instead, he'd get them drunk, talking about the best of their adventures, and then seducing the one with the most background for the greater bounty. Those with the best stories tended to have the higher of bounties.

The song ended, another girl was whisked by, and he made his way down the steps.

The place was packed to the brim.

Marvin had already put his sights on six pirates, each one drinking at the bar. He pointed to an unmanned group and Izaya shrugged, grabbed a deck of playing cards, and took a seat at the table.

"Hello," He said eyes closed, smiling. This approach got all six pirates staring at him, he had their attention, and now was time to hook them in.

He opened his eyes, locking them on to the man across from him.

A blond.

~|_X_|~

"I'm Izaya Orihara," He said, dealing out to the shocked few, but not the blond who refused to play without saying a word. "I saw your ship coming in and couldn't resist wanting to play cards with you few."

"I'm Shinra," The man to his left spoke up, staring intently, "are you eyes rea-"

"Red? Yeah, they have been this way from birth."

"Wow," the guy to his right leaned close to look, Izaya didn't look back but kept his gaze to the friendly Shinra, thinking about how easy it might be to get a lighter bounty.

He would like to take in the blond, he felt there was something so much more about him. He groaned like a child inside, ' _If only he'd play cards…'_

"We don't get many foreigners around here." He said, picking up his hand and smirking. It was a crappy hand. "But we get enough trade to know english."

"That works perfectly for us." Shinra, putting two cards down already, said with a smile. "Though I do fancy speaking some french."

"Really?" Izaya felt a stroke of luck, and purred in perfect french, "' _After this we should go upstairs and talk to our hearts content.'"_

"' _Ah, very good Misour Izaya.'"_

They smiled at each other, and the game went on.

Izaya looked to the blond again. He had never seen one in person, it did take him a bit of strength not to stare.

He was very handsome, chiseled like the statues at the Baron's house. The pirate's hair was light, looked like sun and soft like a cat's fur. He wanted to touch it, but dared not to ask.

"Who runs the town around here?" Shinra asked purely curious Izaya could tell.

"The Baron, the Mayor would like to say that he's in charge but the money is all the Baron's."

"Ah, what's he like? Must be a nice guy."

Izaya laughed, "You could say that. He pays for anything that entertaining, booze, girls, men even. He's the one that gets trade ships to stop by for lavish balls." It did annoy him at times how the baron did such things, he laid witness to most of it being the ruby eyed attraction he is. "He likes my eyes."

"You do have very interesting eyes, could you tell me about them?"

He nodded, "I can see in the dark for one."

"No."

"I can," Said Izaya," It's good for taking the midnight piss."

The table laughed, none had been expecting their pretty companion to cuss like they did.

"I'll get us a round of beers, would your silent one want a drink?" He said after a few rounds of playing.

"Shizuo?" Shinra asked looking to the tall one. He got no response.

Izaya smiled, he gotten a name, and stood up winking at Shinra.

He walked to Marvin who was cleaning up already his great work, all six pirates were in drunken sleep upstairs in bedrooms locked safe.

"Carefulla feller had asked about you."

"Oh, I'll keep myself on guard. But I have a task first… Shizuo." Izaya said softly, and signaled for six beers.

"Sounds familar…" Said Marvin, topping off the first flask, "he might evn be ther leader."

"Oh, well that's not going anywhere." Izaya felt defeated already, "The guy's a brick already so-"

"Shushem."

"' _Izaya where is the pot?'"_

"' _I'll show you too it.'_ " He turned to Shinra, and smiled at Marvin, "Please make sure they get their drinks, we'll be right back." Then he pointed out the front door, "After you."

They walked through the hordes of drinkers and players, and Izaya glanced back at their playing table frowning when he saw that the mysterious Shizuo was no longer there.

"' _This way.'_ " He lead Shinra around to a small alley. It smell of shit and piss, a dog trotted by, and Izaya opened a back door into a room that smelled even worse.

" _Merci_." Shinra entered and shut the door behind him, "Please wait there."

Izaya nodded and waited. He had to be patient in trapping his pirate.

He sighed, ' _If only I could've landed Shizuo. He is exactly my type.'_ He'd admit he liked men only to himself. It was dangerous to be a sinner.

He yawned, Shinra wasn't a horrible bounty to take so he'd settle with it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, resting them. He thought about Shizuo more.

He could tell he was a kind man, but cautious. Or maybe, he thought, he was a cruel man and quiet. ' _What is he like? Does he have a wife? Children? Is he a pirate or a privateer?'_ It wouldn't make the difference to his local government.

He felt for the keys to the room Shinra was in and was going to lock the door. He'd keep the pirate there for the night and get him in the morning.

When he opened eyes to do just that, a hand came around his neck.

"Wha-" Someone pushed on his lower back, taking him down, and a rag was shoved into his mouth. He struggled frantically, grabbing his knife and slicing the second attacker who was trying to tie up his gag.

"Shhh, pretty boy." A gruff voice, someone from the bar, he pinpointed it as the pirate Marvin mentioned. "This'll hurt but feel reeeaall good soon."

He felt a pull at his pants, and rocked his hips kicking his right leg out hard into the second man's crotch.

"Fuckin-" He punched Izaya's stomach causing the raven to see stars and feel bile rise in his throat.

He felt his body go limp, and tears burn in his eyes for a moment as a third person appeared and pushed him down putting his knees on Izaya's arms.

The first moved to between his legs and began struggling with Izaya's belt.

He bit down on the gag and screamed as loud as he could, his arms ached under the pressure it took to keep him still.

"Open his shirt, I want to see his flesh." Barked the second one from above, the third took out a long knife and cut open the cloth with ease exposing the small man to them.

"His nipples are so pink."

"Just like a lady's. But his eyes are beautiful."

He felt his face grow very hot, and bucked trying to kick out again as the first man pulled down his pants.

He closed his eyes earning a disapproving grunt.

"I want to see your face when I enter you." The first grabbed his chin and squeezed hard.

"Izaya!?" Shinra had come out, Izaya was glad he didn't get around to locking him in, "Get off of him!"

"Shut up! We caught him first, Shin."

"Datobi, Shizuo is going to be livid!" Shinra seemed unphased, like this sort of thing happened all the time. Being pirates, it probably did. Datobi ignored him and pushed Izaya's legs apart more, his other hand feeling up his own length to make it hard enough to enter.

Izaya begged with his eyes full of tears for Shinra to do something. Usually he could fight off three men without help, but he had been distracted.

All at once something flew overhead, ' _a door?'_ The heavy set storm doors to the pub. He felt all hands leave him, and the knees on his arms be lifted away. Looking up, not believing, he saw Shizuo standing there holding his own man by the neck with tremendous ease.

"Daaa-toooo-biiii.." It was a low growl, guttural, feral even. Shizuo was senselessly angry, the raven saw his piercing gaze. It seemed like the quiet man was not used to such subornation. He was one who commanded respect, and earned it through intimidation.

Izaya found himself pulling out the gag, he wouldn't be witness to murder.

"S-Sir I-I was just having a little fun-"

Shizuo was unmoved.

Astonished Izaya watched as he lifted the man a foot more and threw him down the alley across the street into the brick of a bakery taking half the small building down with him.

He was breathing deeply, seething in anger, and took a step past Izaya to go after his prey.

Izaya grabbed his ankle, "N-No."

Their eyes met, and he noticed how amber Shizuo's was. Amber like the sun, and beautiful.

He gasped a little, pulling in on himself as Shizuo reached down. Yet, with care Izaya never felt before, two gentle arms picked him up, and took him to the street. They were quiet, he heard Shinra in the alley still saying some in French about having to clean another mess.

"Which way?" The question was gruff, and came from Shizuo's pink lips. Blushing, Izaya realized how naked he was.

He muttered softly, "Up the hill." And tried to hide his shame as the blond pirate carried him home.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: It's a bit different, but I hope you all enjoy it. I have a few passionate moments planned, so if you keep on board you'll get what you want (*cough* Smutt*cough* Love* Cough* I might have a cold)**

 **I would like to know that everyone is enjoying this fic, so leave a comment please~! The more comments I get the more likely I am to post the 4 other chapters I have typed up~~! Otherwise I'm posting once a week on Wednesday.**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Red Egg

**Ive been enjoying this wayyyy to much**

 **i hope you all enjoy~ I own nothing but the okit**

~|_X_|~

Izaya awoke in the morning alone, feeling the bruise on his stomach, and headache from drinking.

He got out of his bed, and looked down at his torn clothes.

' _That's right… I was attacked and Shizuo…'_

The handsome image of the pirate flooded his memory. The smell of grit and sea filled his nose as he recalled Shizuo carrying him through the streets as one carries their wife over a threshold. It was a kind memory now, and one he'd treasure. After a time he realized his sister's weren't in the bedroom. Worry began to push its way to the surface, images of pirates kidnapping his family came for and almost like a mad man he pulled on a tunic and rushed on pants.

He too no time to lace his shoes and quickly, he made his way downstairs to check on his sisters.

They were there, safe, sound, and fine. His heart had begun to worry for nothing. He wondered now if any of the pirates with Shizuo had taken people before. Though the answer might have been yes, and now he felt stupid. A pirate knew where he lived!

"Goodmorning." Mairu chimed, looking up from her quilting.

"Morning, how'd you two sleep?" Izaya asked as he began their daily breakfast. Three eggs, and half a loaf of bread for the three of them.

"Fittingly!"

They were always very chipper when the ball was coming on.

"That's tonight isn't it."

"Yup!" Mairu cheered, and stood proudly in her new ball gown, Kururi next to her. They wore soft pink with white ribbons, ruffles and bonnets. He wondered how they managed to get into their outfits without help, and was answered by a note left above the fireplace. It was written in french.

Surprised, he picked it up.

 _I apologize for my men's actions last night. Your sister's were worried as you were knocked out when we got there. I slept downstairs._

 _Written by Shinra, from Shizuo_

 _Ps: Shizuo left at dawn to fetch my help. I also helped your sisters with their gowns, but I warn you not to go to the ball tonight._

Anger flared up, "The blond man-"

"He laid you down last night." Mairu said, "And got a man to come help us with our gowns in the morning. He spoke wonderful french."

"I see…" Troubled, he put out their plates with egg and bread, "The ball tonight, did they mention anything about it?"

He got nos from both of them.

"Alright, well… We have a personal invite from Baron Yamalda himself, I'll be accompanying him. His wife wants you two to join her for the evening." He ignored Shinra's warning, the Baron had his parties strictly protected. The armory was in his mansion along with the prison which now held many pirate crooks, the ball docks directly outside of it.

~|_X_|~

He dressed in his best, a gift from the Baron himself, and with his sisters on each arm they walked down to the docks with the crowd parting.

People understood he was the Baron's personal guest, and stared at his outfit which reflected his unique ruby eyes.

A black long cloak embroidered with fur, and decorated with silver buttons and red threat. He had on with fancy black trousers that showed his waist like a woman's in a corset. His vest was a deep black over a blood red satin shirt. It was a striking look. Something that read he was rich, and owned by someone.

The Baron himself wore similar attire, and beamed joy upon seeing the three Oriharas. His wife beamed at the girls, and shot a sorry look as Izaya was whisked away to be an attraction again. It was a normal happening. The Baron truly favored Izaya for his eyes, going out of his own way to rent his time, to send money their way to keep Izaya loyal to him. He'd been supporting them a lot since their parents died, even going as far as giving them each a tutor to learn to read and write.

It was an slow hour, Izaya wished to be doing work like collecting chicken eggs, or reading the news out to Marvin's patrons.

"Mr. Yamalda, is this the fair creature you mentioned?" Asked a tall, greying man by the name of Brian O'Ceel. He was rich, born with the golden spoon as opposed to silver.

"Indeed, this is Izaya, our town's proudest."

"How old is he?"

"20 winters, and a delight to be around." The Baron, Kotachi Yamalda, a decently average man by height, astoundingly average looks and black eyes. He pulled Izaya by the waist to the table the rich men were at. "Come closer, let them see."

Izaya obliged. He leaned down, staring past the older men as they admired his face.

"Like rubies." Mr. Vansa nodded, he was a brown haired foreigner who came to the parties just to flaunt his harem and cash. "I would buy him up in a heartbeat."

"No talk of that here gentlemen, he is my possession and guest." Said the Baron, deeply proud at the talk going on. He loved to hear the compliments his things got. "He has a particular good tongue that gives him silver in seven languages, reads for fun and for profit, and his eyes give him a god gift to see in the dark."

Izaya tuned the conversation out, and stood by the table watching from the balcony the black pirate ship. It had three main masts, the sails pulled taught around their perches. He could see many ropes like an artists extra lines on a drawing. There were white paneling and a scratched out name from battle. It was still sitting in the harbor, missing about 44 men that were taken in the Popular. The Baron had called off the police from taking the rest of the pirates, it would've postponed the ball he was throwing.

He mused, for the third time that night, about the blond pirate.

He heard a rustle of chairs, and looked to Yamalda who held out his arm.

"Come! We dance, this is a ball after all!"

"Indeed." Izaya responded, and took his arm frowning. They walked down carved steps to the ball floor. There was a special dock built just for the parties. The whole town was invited, and nearly everybody came. The Popular was just up the street and had scores of villagers in and out in their best dressed.

Izaya knew nearly everyone, besides the visiting bunch, and smiled as he saw his sisters dancing with each other.

"My wife dances with the mayor, so I shall dance with you." Yamalda was pleased at this, and pulled Izaya to his chest, grabbing his hand and waist.

Izaya forced a smile, he was going to be paid so it was alright.

"Well, I'm sure you are the better dancer Kotachi." The mention of his first name always pleased the baron, especially from Izaya's pink lips.

The night was warm, clouds danced as people did across the skies. The setting sun threw it's colors, sending like fireworks in slow motion, the pinks, oranges, pale blues and purple, into motion.

Izaya found himself staring at the black boat more, it was a mar against the beautiful ocean. And something, little like mice, were moving over the top planks.

Alive with its crew.

His heart sped up as the vision of Shizuo swooping in to kidnap him came to mind. He lost his footing, and stumbled into the baron's chest. The Baron found it charming and wrapped his arms around Izaya possessively.

"I heard you didn't catch a single pirate yesterday."

"Hm."

"Why is this?"

"Sometimes," Izaya began, "shit happens."

Yamalda laughed heartily, "Really?"

"Unfortunately, I was… to be honest, I was assaulted again." He didn't know why he told him, the man was unstable over some things.

"Hm…"

He was unhappy, Izaya knew this and Shizuo came to mind again. The pirate plagued him. Lost in thought, he wondered ' _Why did Shizuo rescue me?'_

It was a good question, and he felt Yamalda pull him further from the edge of the docks, towards his mansion that rested on the seafare.

"I think you're ready enough." He heard the gross rasp in his ear, and felt panic quell within him. Bile rose in his throat and he wished he had kept his mouth shut,

"Kotachi?"

"Yes, Izaya?"

He pushed at the man, "The pirates might attack the party." He tried to walk back down the steps to rejoin the throng of people, but was grabbed by the wrist. "It'd be best for me to be there." He had brought a single knife, the outfit given to him didn't have many hiding places for others. Yet, even then he could still put up a good fight.

"Everyone will fight back if they do, so come. I think you'll enjoy this." Yamalda pulled him up, wrapping a hand around his waist. He attempted to kiss his cheek, but Izaya pushed him again.

"No, I-"

"I'll pay you for your time." His grip was vice like, and he sniffed Izaya's hair. Lavender, the soap he had sent to the Orihara's. "I'll pay for you to be my personal balm."

"Get off-!" Izaya pulled out a knife, he didn't want to go through this again. Being pinned down, gross men wanting him.

Neither noticed the ball's dancing turning into a stampede.

The black ship rose a jolly joger, a skull with a sword through its head. And a cannon took aim above the town, thundering the sky in warning as if Thor himself had struck down.

Yamalda grabbed Izaya, pulling him up into the mansion.

"Pirates." He growled and let go of the raven, "Quickly!" He pulled over one of the town's soldiers, " Kill all of them, get the civilians out. Sink that ship."

"Yes, Sir!" The man ran off.

"They'll have it handled." He was confident, and returned to Izaya who was staring into the mass of pirates, guns and swords. In the dark he saw they were breaking into inns, coming out with their own in handcuffs. He saw a fire set in the Popular.

The mansion was dark inside, the wood was coated mahogany, and rich with carvings. Large paintings hung on the walls depicting the Baron's fleet, and carpeted steps lead upstairs to where Izaya presumed were bedrooms. The steps to the left leading down into rock was the dungeon, he figured.

"They're already in the town, you should've had them taken care of last night!" He turned furious, "They're going after their men."

"It seems they are, must've noticed after the hangovers… over half of them are missing." He traced his hand up Izaya's back sending sick shivers up his spine.

Four soldiers ran from inside of the wooden house.

"You four stay here, the mansion has seven pirates in the basement and they're bound to find out." Yamalda ordered.

"Ya-" Izaya saw him, the blond without a sword nor gun. He saw him speak to a soldier, and look up at the mansion. "Shizu-" Izaya elbowed the man, and raced to the door. He didn't understand why he called for him, why it seemed safer in Shizuo's arms then the Baron's.

"Where are you going!?" He came after, grabbing Izaya as the pirate ran up the steps. "You will stay here where you belong." He forced the raven back, and noticed the unwelcomed brute that now walked across his front step.

Shizuo let himself in breaking the doorknob so that it may no longer lock."I'm here for my men." He said simply, then noticed Izaya trapped in a vice grip, fear on his face. "And him."

All the soldiers fired at once, splintering wood, glass, and missing Shizuo entirely. He pulled the door off its frame without resistance, like he were ripping paper, and threw it with deadly speed at the four.

Yamalda drew a sword, putting Izaya in front of his chest as a shield, or, to protect him, Izaya didn't know.

"Your men are downstairs. Take them, but leave us alone."

Shizuo seemed to think about it, and looked deep into Izaya's eyes. Something told Izaya of danger. He saw a particular lust in those eyes, one that seemed more transfixed on blood at the moment.

His heart sank when Shizuo passed them by, and walked down the appointed steps to the dungeon. Izaya wanted to go with him.

He wanted Shizuo.

"I trust him enough to leave," Yamalda sneered, "He only wants his men, what a noble pirate he is. Come, I won't let this ruin my night."

Izaya dropped his knife, his chest felt deflate. He felt defeated, and obediently allowed the Baron to take him upstairs.

He had no other weapons if he wanted to turn back again.

They heard a distant crumble, and the sound of metal protesting before being bent into shape. Izaya wondered where Shizuo had gotten such strength, he stopped on the steps almost as if to ask, and looked up into the Baron's eyes.

He was crying.

Izaya felt his tears, and realized it too late to hide.

"Don't cry, oh please," Yamalda reached down and cupped his soft cheek, "You knew this day would come."

"I know…"

"If you want, I will have you and your sisters move in with me. You'd get that andl payment for your nights." He tried to cheer Izaya up, and kissed his cheek. "I won't kiss your mouth, I reserve that for my wife."

They heard footsteps coming up the steps, and seven pirates plus Shizuo appeared in the large living room.

Izaya looked at them, at Shizuo. The offer of the Baron was tempting, he was going to take it. He had to take it. A life for his sisters. A place for him to hide away, though he'd be even more a display living there.

"Shizuo…" He said out loud, meaning to whisper, but accidentally calling for the pirate.

It was enough to sway him, and Shizuo was upon them instantly.

His arms wrapped around Izaya lifting him away from the Baron, his fist broke Yamalda's jaw leaving him nearly dead on the steps.

Izaya felt as if the world was in slow motion, he was being carried again by Shizuo. He was looking over at the Baron's house as the pirates made their leave. He was passing fights, and fires. The smell of the sea filled his nostrils.

He saw pirates escaping the collapsing Popular, and Marvin being helped by Shinra. It seemed as though pirates weren't hurting anyone. After getting their kin they fled the city with nothing in hand but their weapons.

He saw his sisters on the docks, their dresses dirtied from running away. Mairu seemed to be screaming his name, as Kururi cried at her saw him carried by the blond pirate known for fury.

He thought of the red egg Mairu had cracked.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Next Wednesday I'll update~! Please comment like and follow! It gives me life to hear from you all!**

 **Until next time~**


	4. The Dollar

**I can't resist putting up another chapter. I have 7 full ones written up already.**

 **I don't own nada**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Through cries and anger, Shizuo carried Izaya over his shoulder deep down into the hull of the ship. Into the darkness, down two flights of narrow ladders, to a collection of wooden cells.

Many of the armed crew were staring at them. Eyes wrought with anger, their hands twitching as they had fought their way back into their home.

They were unhappy with having to attack the town.

He released Izaya into a group of ladies, then gave him a long look before he shut the door.

"Wow, Captain took a prisoner." A red haired lady mused, she wore a white tunic and a brown skirt, on a hammock she sat sewing what Izaya deemed as a blanket. Thought it was horribly done. "I'm Tamari, the cannons girl." She was swinging softly on the bed which hung from the low yellow wood ceiling.

There were three other open yellowed cots, too close together that it seemed like they'd knock into each other.

"I'm Elias," a male spoke, he was laying down shirtless with black marks over his chest and neck, "Also a cannon girl, which may I add all of us are cannon balm." He seemed the most aloof the the three, choosing to close his eyes instead of properly meeting the new ward.

The last person in the room, a brown haired girl with blue eyes, let out a slow breath, "I'm Kira, the one in charge of us."

"What… is us?" Izaya questioned, feeling shaky, searching for a way to see outside of their small confinement.

There were sounds of battle not too far away.

"Creatures of the night." Kira said, "We're fallen ladies and boys to the men who want us. Though, I don't know what you are… Captain has never taken a balm before." She seemed to be interested in finding out more, but opted to lay back down in her hammock, "He might've just thought of where there was an open bed and put you here."

Izaya did not know, and sat in the empty cot. He had never slept in a hammock, let alone a ship.

' _Well… I got what I wanted… But…'_ He paused his thoughts, he did wish to be kidnapped by Shizuo, and now that he was he wasn't sure about what would happen. He usually did think ahead in situations, but this he found no solution.

He thought about his sister's. They were probably still on the dock both now crying his name in vain. They couldn't do anything as he was kidnapped.

He thought of the egg again.

He had to relent that Mairu in this case was correct. Her innocent witchcraft was never right until now. Though, he knew it had to be a coincidence.

The story of the strong blond pirate bothered him. When he told it he had been recalling a feared man named Golden Eye. A pirate that was beyond ruthless, opting to impale bodies along the hull of his ships leaving a bloodied ocean in his wake. Izaya had learned of him through old testimonials he read while snooping around the church.

The pirate was never found, yet was known to have three sons who he raised to be his progeny. Silver Eye, Rose Eye, and a son that was his heir.

Pirates by birthright.

The ship lurched powerfully, swinging the hammocks, he heard a thunder of footsteps rush by in all directions, shouts for cannons, shouts for doctors, shouts for Shizuo's orders. He heard heavy footsteps fall above them, then a loud boom as a cannon fired. The sound of wood creaking followed, with the sensation of movement outside the ship's walls.

Izaya could imagine water flowing by where they swung, the wind in the sails retreating the large vessel away from his small town. He imagined he smelled smoke of burning buildings.

He recognized the scent of gunpowder and looked up.

"Cannons are all around," Said Kira wrapping herself in a thick woollen blanket. "You never told us your name."

"I'm… Izaya," he said, "Izaya Orihara."

"Well… Welcome Izaya," Tamari now spoke up, smiling from her sewing work, "Welcome to the Dollar of the seven seas."

~|_X_|~

He didn't sleep when the floor mate, Simon, called for lights out.

He swung gently, the boat rocking to a heartbeat unknown, in the hammock, wondering what was to be of him again.

The ship wasn't silent. Creaking here and there, he knew two floors up on the main deck there was life. Steering, running, swinging, maybe even singing if the captain allowed it. He thought, maybe Shizuo did, and longed to see him again. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what was to be of him. Was he now crew? Was he entertainment? A whore?

Hearing the word balm make his insides run cold. There was a male balm sleeping right near him! Would he be forced to do what they did? If he was, Izaya knew, he'd resist unless… there was an exception to the sin.

He knew he desired him.

Something in his bones, his very soul that god had blessed told him it was true.

But...

Pirates were dangerous.

What was he thinking calling out for help from one!?

It was still better then what Yamalda wanted. ' _Be a balm here or a balm there. There you have your sisters, here you have...nothing.'_ He talked to himself, not making any part of him relax.

Jumpy, on edge he was even when the sun seemed to rise. He laid awake fearing over again.

Simon opened the door to the small cabinet room. He was a large black pirate with a thick russian accent. He wore a yellow tunic and brown trousers which were tattered from many fights. He carried no sword nor gun with him, and smiled at the four.

"You all come eat. Food will make you stronger. Sleep more, requests sent for tonight." He stopped Elias to tell him the last part. Elias shrugged and went back to his hammock.

Simon locked the door behind him.

Kira walked to the middle of the floor. It was all open, save for a few wooden cells, one of which was their room, and the eatery was at the end of the boat courted off like a bar lodge. The wood all around them was painted daisy yellow, reflecting plenty of daylight through cannon holes. It smelled of rich sea foam and must.

Izaya noted that each cannon had a name pressed in Copper over the window, 'Sally' 'Tosser' 'Gifter' 'Santa' being a few be caught as he looked through the opening to see nothing but sea for miles.

There were three sets of ladders leading up to the second floor spaced far apart, he figured that's where Shizuo staid in the far back. Hammocks hung double stack from every beam, and barrels of gunpowder, potatoes, apples, wheat, and rice were strapped down everywhere.

"We eat last around here," Kira informed him, "Don't want any of the guys getting feely with us and their work slacking. They're upstairs."

He nodded, he had wondered why it was pretty empty with only a few people cleaning cannons and guns ignoring them.

They walked through a small door he had to duck under, and into a room full of small tables and chairs.

A girl in black greeted them, she was introduced as a cook named Erika. With her were three men, Walker, Subaru, and a head cook named Lance.

Kira got a bowl of stew that was smoking hot with gloomy mounds of potato and carrot. She lead them to sit at the table in the middle of the room, Izaya did the same and was about to take a bite when he realized why she sat there away from the cooks, the portholes, and entrance.

"The captain is upset." She said, they could hear through boards overhead Shizuo's voice. Not many of his words were audible, but enough noise was coming through to put something together. "Sounds like three men died, and ten were injured."

"Yikes." Tamari sat down with them.

"Kyohei is trying to calm him, we might still be heading to the island."

Izaya could hear the muffled name of the island, but being from a small isolated town he didn't know where. He had only seen maps on the docks, unfortunately they were all of his coast, or the continents to the west of home.

"What's the island?" He asked.

"A place for supplies, we stopped by your town to sell some goods and to relax." Kira said, then smirked, "I can't wait to hear what he says about the traps you all set for them. Who ever came up with that?"

"I did…" Admitting it, and looking down into his bowl Izaya felt responsible. He wondered if Shizuo… he stopped himself again, "Piracy is illegal. It was to earn money by handing in the bounty for pirates. Get them drunk and talking about their exploits, then arresting them in the morning when they're too hungover."

"Fucking smart." Tamari giggled, " I'm surprised more didn't fall for it."

Kira shushed them, and looked at the door. The yelling above them had stopped. Now there stood a tall tan man. He wore a black bandana over his hair.

"Izaya," He called, "I'm Kyohei Kadota, the second in command."

"Dotachin!" Erika waved through the opening to the kitchen. He gave her a glance, then ignored her to do his job earning a a whine.

Izaya smirked, he liked that nickname, but quickly tamed his expression and looked at the pirate.

"Shizuo wants to see you."

"Why?"

Dotachin frowned, he had a sword on his hip, Izaya though could see a pistol hidden under his tunic. He was a strong officer in command, the calming voice from above them.

"He requires your company alone."

Izaya felt his body tense, and looked to Kira who was resolute on eating her stew. Tamari did the same. They were ignoring him so that they'd not be punished, and he stood feeling a bit shaky on his legs.

"Come."

He followed Dotachin up the ladder, into a brighter larger floor. The ceiling was higher, there were more hammocks, and many more people some were asleep from being up all night. He saw the three that attacked him, Datobi nearly completely wrapped in bandages, the other two with broken blue jaws.

Some were playing cards, he saw two young teens it seemed, they were cleaning up after spilled stew.

He stepped over a thick bundle of ropes, and through a door which lead to the meeting room above the mess hall, and then steps up into the captain's cabin. He followed Dotachin up, and froze seeing the sea.

There were grand windows on the back of the ship. Gold painted joints, red curtains, and a real bed. There was a desk with many maps, shells, a model of the ship. There were four different compasses, and bookshelves lined the walls where the door was with brass bars across them to keep the books from toppling down in rough weather.

"He'll be in in a moment." Dotachin left through the door.

Izaya glimpsed the deck through it, and saw the blond standing in the distance overlooking his men.

Deciding to walk around, he looked at the books. Mostly seafare titles, navigational books, a few fairytales, and journals that were stripped at the spin from overuse.

He saw a copy of the ship's Jolly Roger hanging from the wall to the right of the bed, and admired it for a few seconds. A skull with a sword through it, the eyes in the shape of hearts showing that they were merciful pirates.

He looked out the windows.

The ocean was vast, stretching beyond his eyesight. He wondered how much of it Shizuo had seen. He wondered where Shizuo come from.

His life. His education. His family. Izaya was curious of it all.

He wondered why the bed was perched under the windows. Had anyone else been in the bed with Shizuo? The thought that it was likely made him frown.

The door creaked open, then shut with a slam cutting out the noises of the pirates working.

Izaya turned slow, cautious to see his kidnapper, savior, his crusher, and his desire.

Donning a black captains hat, a feather of gold tucked in the brim stood Him.

Captain Shizuo Heiwajima.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I'll post on Wednesday! I hope the slower pace isn't annoying anyone, I want to flesh out more of Izaya and Shizuo.**

 **Please comment, follow and fav!**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Captain in Battle

**Hiya~! I hope you all enjoy~! It's a lot of words this time**

 **I own not charracters**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo looked tired.

Under his fiercely gold eyes were bags, and a frown wore upon his handsome face. His hair, the color of champagne, was fluffy looking though gritty with seasalt. Shizuo's eyes were a deep caramel. Enticing like candy. Filled with fervor of lust. Lust for sex, gold or blood even he couldn't tell.

Golden Eye came to mind to Izaya, ice felt like it had been placed on his neck. Fear.

As Shizuo shed off his cloak, a heavy black one Izaya recognized as the one from the night before, he began to speak.

"Izaya…"

Just hearing his name caused the inky haired man to level his gaze. He had been staring too intensely. His fear was already dissipating.

"Shizuo."

"I welcome you to the Dollar." He said, striding closer, and past Izaya to the windows and bed. "Your roll here is yet to be decided…. Tom will help you pick a job."

"A job?"

Shizuo glanced at him, Izaya caught a glinter of gold on his ears, "What did you think I was going to do to you? I rescued you twice, now you owe me your life."

Izaya could see very well that Shizuo knew where his night thoughts had been instead of sleep.

It was not unplanned to put Izaya with the ladies of the evening.

"What do you offer me?" Shizuo stood enjoying the view, yet surveying Izaya as a hawk surveys food out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well…" Izaya felt his face blush, and turned casually as he could to avoid looking at the captain. "I can read."

"That's good."

"I can fight."

Shizuo scoffed at this, "And yet I found you twice in the arms of other men."

"I can fight for myself when not distracted."

"What were you distracted by?"

Izaya hesitated, he opted to lie, telling the pirate he just met that he was thinking about him wasn't a brilliant idea.

"My sisters."

"Sisters, that's right."

"Yes, twins… Mairu and Kururi." He let that sink in, "They're both 12, and the only family I have left."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Pirates." Izaya answered simply, and now was looking at the books again. He wondered what was hidden in the journals. "Mom was killed in a fire set by pirates in the Baron's house. Dad went after the same pirates and his ship was sunk in the bay. He drowned… We were taken in by the Baron, he let us stay in a tenet house. Gave me a tutor to read, write, and speak english, chinese, french, korean, russian, spanish, and german."

"What of church?"

It wasn't a question Izaya considered Shizuo asking.

"I'm lead in the choir."

"You sing?"

"Yes."

"What else can you do?"

"I am a good planner."

"Really? I suppose the plot against pirates was your idea."

"And if it was?"

"It was a good manipulative plan for a smaller crew. Your trap managed to get over 40 of my men. Managed to kill 3 and injure 10. Damage like that would sink any other vessel but not us." Shizuo was frowning, seething again it seemed.

Izaya felt his instincts tell him danger was close.

Shizuo, calm on the outside, went to his desk calmly pulling out a tin and grinder.

Izaya watched as he level out some rich tobacco, and ground it into a fine mound. He watched intensely as gruff hands rolled a yellow paper.

Shizuo, when finished, stood and walked to Izaya. He became close enough to see flakes of crimson in those magical eyes.

Silently, he smirked, and gently cupped Izaya's chin. Taking time to see more of the shades of red, he applied pressure making Izaya open his mouth. Izaya's lips were a soft petal pink, glossy as he had licked them recently. The tongue was what Shizuo wanted, he held up the rolled fag for him to lick.

Izaya flicked his tongue out and let the tall blond run the edge across it making a perfect cigarette to smoke. He saw that Shizuo's ears were pierced, but didn't have time to admire the sultry surprise.

The room's air was heavy upon them. Izaya feeling as though moving would tip the scales onto a darker path.

"What else?" Shizuo asked pleased to see Izaya submissive to him.

Izaya did not know what to add, "I can see in the dark."

Still amused, Shizuo picked a lit lantern up igniting the tip of his fag. "I remember you mentioning that." He was still an arm's reach away from the smaller male.

It felt as if standing by a fireplace to Izaya.

His instincts were confused. One part told him of this danger, the other half told him a very different message. One stating that he knew desires were coursing high.

He refused to have that low end, his pride of being the smartest in the room was wavering. The man before him was simple. He was unpredictable.

"I have a few questions myself, captain." He said slyly, slipping past Shizuo as a cat would, "why did you rescue me?"

Shizuo watched him, blowing sweet smoke into the cabin air, "You asked for it."

"The second time, why the first?"

He didn't answer, choosing to approach Izaya again.

"Maybe, I realized my men were out of line, but we are pirates… It's not uncommon, so maybe I realized you were just as interested in me… As sinful as it is… Maybe I wanted you first."

Something unnamed spike through Izaya. His face turned hot, it took everything to make it stop turning red. He even averted his gaze, yet still he could feel those golden eyes stare through him.

"You've been an interest to me." His breath, hot and sultry, landed on Izaya's ear. He nearly jumped for he had gotten too close again. "From the moment your eyes locked mine at that game table where you were intending to have me hung… I-za-ya."

Aphrodisia was calling them as a siren from the sea.

Izaya could feel Shizuo holding himself back. Something was between them. Lightining, a spark, a fire, lust for each others blood or bodies. He felt himself twitching for his knife, yet attracted.

Sin tempted him in those very seconds.

"I will wait for you call on me." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear, blowing hot air into it. Then the beast pulled away leaving Izaya's legs weak. "I'm not usually patient, but this time I think that I can wait."

He had gotten what he wanted.

With that he sat at his desk and took a long drag.

~|_X_|~

Izaya spent the rest of the day in the captain's chambers, watching the now silent Shizuo work. He navigated maps, drew up some ideas, and ordered Tom and Dotachin to take stock of men and supplies. They were a very unusual ship, Izaya knew little of how things were ranked and guessed that Tom was Quartermaster in command when Shizuo was not around, and Dotachin was a Sailing Master in charge of navigation though Shizuo, Izaya could see, had a knack for doing it. Simon, who spent most of the time below deck seemed to be a Boatsain.

It was a sight to see Shizuo commanding over his ship.

Izaya tried to question, "Why did you name it the Dollar?"

He was ignored.

"What's up with your strength?"

That caught attention, and Shizuo looked up from a map of a large island. On it were markings in english and french. Izaya would have read it upside down if it weren't for Tom entering the room again.

He pushed a slip of paper into the mass of scripts on the desk.

"Supplies. Erika has requested for a spice run, Elias has asked if we could head East for the island that had the oils he liked."

"Tell them to be patient." Shizuo murmured, "And take this away."

"Where to?"

Shizuo waved, "he's going to be entertainment. A singer, dancer, powder monkey and reader. The men will like that."

Izaya frowned, he followed Tom out of the room onto the top deck. It was hot, musty with sweat, and full of pirates. Some were fighting, many were gambling, a couple were drinking their day away. He saw a couple singing a song in german, one was dancing in the middle of them gaggling about living the best sort of life.

He felt lost following Tom, and wished to try again with Shizuo. He wanted to ask different questions, maybe move differently. Maybe refuse to lick the cigarette, or reach out to touch Shizuo's hair to tuck it behind his ear to see the golden piercings mor-

Fantasies were an immature thing.

"Tom, what's Shizuo really like?"

"I thought you'd figure him out by now." The man laughed, he had dreadlocks, and wore a brown tunic with a green sash. Broken glasses rested on his nose which was crooked. "He's a nice guy and a powerful captain, though a bit of a hothead. Just do your job, keep your head down and be one of us guys. It isn't so bad."

"You've given this speech before…" he noted, stepping carefully down the ladder, and following him down again to the bottom of the ship where Kira and Tamari were.

"A few times… He recruits from taken vessels, so him personally kidnapping you is a first." Tom saw Izaya's look and offered a kind smile, "He's taken a special interest in you. The night in the bar he left to tell me about a man with ruby eyes. Then he carried you home and nearly killed three of his crew while coming to get Shinra."

With that he opened the door to the cell and let Izaya in. He closed it with a firm lock.

Izaya thought about his sisters, then of Shizuo again.

' _He wants me to go to him for...sex.'_ He mused while going to sit on his hammock stubbornly. The brute toyed with him, got him willing and wanting only to toss him aside daring Izaya to bend over for him. It was a punishment.

Shizuo, he imagined, would be an interesting target. What Izaya did not know that the Captain had been thinking the very same thing.

~|_X_|~

A long fortnight past by.

It was hot. It had been lonely.

They sailed in open sea, no land for hundreds of miles. The smell of salt was a constant bicker. Large puffy clouds kept their distance with their storms giving the ship no trouble but refreshing rains.

Izaya found himself busy.

Turned out many of the men were fans of books and poetry, bringing him verses in all languages to read outloud to them in masses. He even sang a few songs earning cheers, and beers given his way.

The only man who didn't turn to putty with his voice was Shizuo.

Shizuo had taken up the habit of calling on Izaya's company to make cigarettes, to read him French poetry, and sometimes just to stand there as he undressed talking about Izaya's life in the town. Almost unfortunately, Izaya could see the strain in Shizuo's eyes.

He too has a knack at reading people, maybe even better than Shizuo did though with the Captain it was a necessity to use at all times.

Izaya knew though this was a waiting game, a chase that would take as long as it needed to decide a victor.

It was a thrilling one, he could feel Shizuo stare a little long at his neck, looking away before being caught. (He tended to forget that dim light/darkness was nothing to Izaya's eyes) How the vein would pop in his forehead when Izaya spoke to other men. How their time apart from each other became shorter, replacing Shizuo's lonely hours with company.

Being at Shizuo's side was surprisingly comfortable. Like they had known each other for ages.

However, there was still little he knew about the golden Captain.

Izaya laughed gently.

He left when Shizuo got busy again, helping him buton up a white dress shirt before wandering below deck again.

Kira was busy, Tamari was dancing for a group giggling as they clapped and reached for her ankles. She was trotting on a table so they could see up her skirt. Very pretty, and naive compared to Kira, Tamari was a favorite of the pirates. Elias was quieter hardly left under the deck preferring to sleep all day. When he dropped his quiet act he had asked Izaya to translate some poetry for him.

It was the company of Mikado and Kida that really gave Izaya a bit of joy. They were two of the youngest in the ship, and given the crap chores of cleaning clothes, food, and chamber pots. Both were orphans that were picked up by Tom less than a year ago.

They admired Izaya's witt, and his tongue. Though Mikado had to get used to the attraction apparent between the men. He was a church going child until picked up.

Izaya's vermillion eyes were still an attraction, yet the crew seemed to have been told to treat Izaya as a reader over an object.

He figured Shizuo or Tom ordered that.

He hoped it was Shizuo.

Everyday on the ship was long, hot and drawing him closer to tossing the given poetry and going to the captain's chamber himself… to the captain's bed.

He disliked being toyed with. On his mind often were Shizuo's caramel eyes.

Every time his back was turned to him he could feel those analyzing eyes. Calculating the seconds until Izaya was in his bed.

It was glances. Yet, each time Izaya felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and his body turn hot.

This day felt different...

At high noon a tenseness rested upon the Dollar.

Men were holding pistols, Tamari and Kira were filling bags full of gunpowder.

A ship was on the horizon.

A slow catch. When The Dollar was within distance a cannon went off.

Izaya counted seven booms in the strained air. Adrenaline began to course through his veins.

Shizuo warned him on the fourth day what seven cannon fire meant.

"Man stations!" Shizuo barked, turning suddenly around snapping at Dotachin about something.

Izaya was looking up through raised wooden grates. He was not allowed on main deck without orders. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to be on the second story.

Shizuo ordered him to remain on the bottom of the ship, the more dangerous pirates were always prowling the top side.

As if my magic he saw the pirate's flag rise.

Shizuo bellowed "Fire!' and the sound of a large cannon launching it's 25 lb ball into the hull of an enemy ship soon followed.

Everyone on the Dollar went into a frenzy.

Izaya looked up, and Shizuo looked down seeing him. The urge to protect shone wrought in gold, as if sun slicing through clouds, god's own hands reaching down.

Shizuo looked away.

The battle was just beginning.

~|_x_|~

The Dollar was illuminated by fire.

Pirates raced a buckbergade up and down the planks pouring water on the burning, cannons had been rolled to port side as Dotachin took to the wheel.

The Jolly Roger was flapping high above the sails laughing in the heavy wind as Shizuo commanded them to fire. He was a Master Gunner and taught his men well how to handle their cannons.

Izaya was under deck.

He had been confused before, but now as his heart race he was helping roll cannon balls down the ship to empty hands. Mikado was with him huffing as he pushed another 10 pounder off his foot.

"Calls for day side!" Shinra hollered down at them, pointing to the ladder.

"We hardly has anything to fire with to begin!" Tom yelled back, pushing himself from his knees as he had fallen over some rope.

Izaya grunted holding two large balls to his stomach. They were heavier and barbell shaped, made to take out masts of enemy ships.

Hoisting them to the top of the ladder he saw a large Dutch flag close to their pirate cull.

Shizuo pushed him down.

Their eyes met.

"Stay down." He growled at Izaya, and grabbed the mast breakers away.

Izaya backed up, and jumped hearing a boom quickly accompanied by splintering wood.

"James and Bull Tosser are down!" A man yelled, the cannon in front of him badly dented, a man dead at his side. He dove for the next cannon, feverishly pounding down the powder as Tom loaded it.

"Fire!" He ordered covering his ears.

Izaya heard thirteen cannons go off at once.

It sent shock waves through the boat.

Tamari lost her footing and fell into a barrel knocking Kida over on the other side

"Sorry!" She hopped up fast, then vanished as she ran off again to deliver more powder.

"Izaya! Go to the kitchen and get silverware!" He looked at Tom who was yelling the order. "Now!"

Over injured, through the wooden doors he crashed as the boat rocked sickeningly to the right.

"Erika!"

"Yeah?" She was on the floor having fallen during the chaotic violence.

"Silverware." He said and pointed to where the cannons were firing. "We are out of balls."

"Ohh! Okay!" She pulled Walker up next to her and began tossing forks and knives into buckets.

Izaya grabbed the first full two groaning as they were rather heavy. Carefully, he walked back to Tom. The boat began to sway, lanterns swung hitting the ceiling as the walls and floor bucked and ducked on the stormy waves. He heard another round of fire from above followed by cheers.

"Main mast is down!" Kida shouted into the hull, cheers nearly drowning his voice out.

"How'd it go?!" Asked Tom taking a bucket and dumping the utensils into the mouth of his cannon, a large 15ft monster named Santa.

"Captain tossed Greaty off ship into it!"

Izaya wished to have seen that, but was cut short of imagining when another volley of booms echoed across the water.

Something exploded next to him, and fire erupted in a barrel burning up his pants.

People heard him yelp, though hardly anyone came to aid.

Kida jumped down pushing him away. Two men called for water, Izaya called for Shizuo in alarm.

It was his first sea battle.

His chest was tight with hammering heart trying to break free of his ribs. His feet felt heavy, numb with fear as the boat rocked nearly tipping over.

Men shouted bracing on columns, some grabbing the ceiling beams to steady themselves. Izaya fell to the floor, covering his head as two barrels rolled past him emptying their contents all over the floor.

It had been a slow start.

Dotachin had spotted the vessel trailing them and brought them through a small rain squall to be behind the Dutch. When the clouds cleared they fired seven warning shots before damaging the enemy hull.

From there a slow chase came on lasting ten hours until their large boat came side to side. Now it was a battle of dominance.

"We want it intact!" Tom yelled up through the grated deck at Shizuo's shadow.

"Hooks!" Bellowed Shizuo," board now!" He pointed a sword, the first time Izaya had seen him wield one.

He looked up through the wood able to make out the features of his face.

Shizuo was in concentration. A dangerous man. A pirate of violence.

He knew his game.

Knew how to take the ship and plunder it for everything she had.

Izaya thought of Golden Eye. There were no mounted bodies and an ocean of blood following Shizuo, however he could see a ghost of it in him. He recalled the lust in those eyes.

There was more to Shizuo.

The raven watched him walk to enemy side and slip overboard taking a hook path to fight on the Dutch deck. He race to a window careful not to see anything aiming at it, and watched.

Kida joined him. "He threw a cannon at their ship. There's no way they won't surrender now." He whispered excitedly, "he only uses the sword for show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's the captain and instead of hiding that fact he's rather their leaders face him head on." He gasped," see!"

Izaya did see.

A cannon had been wheeled center deck on the Dutch, it was being aimed frantically at the approaching beast. His sword was captain's sword, very old looking. Izaya wondered if it had been his father's, but he had never mentioned him being dead.

Shinra joined them panting. He draped an arm around Izaya, and barely got any words out before collapsing in exhaustion.

" _We'll be alright now…"_

Izaya nodded, " _I thought pirates could fight for days._ "

" _Shizuo can. Me, I cannot."_

He laughed, and watched as the cannon fired upon thin air missing Shizuo who now had the Dutch officers all on their knees.

Within an hours they began towing the ship to sell. The flags all burnt, official documents tossed overboard. Gold, food, water, beer, weapons and ammo were being transported to the Dollar by long ropes or ladders when the loot was too plentiful to bucket over.

Izaya sat on a barrel next to the wheel as Dotachin steered again.

"That wasn't hardly a fight." He was saying, boasting a little as Izaya had been new to it. "Luckily we had just enough balls to take out their courage."

"Luckily you had Shizu-Chan." Izaya said, and sensed the spoke of captain behind him.

"What are you doing above deck?"

"Dotachin," Kyohei winced at the nickname coming from Izaya's lips, "Invited me up." He couldn't see Shizuo's expression, but knew it was not a good one.

"Kyohei…"

"He followed me up." He defended, then realized Shizuo was giving an order.

"Isla Senta… I want to sell this ship as soon as we can…." A vein popped in his forehead. Something he saw on izaya pissed him off. Abruptly he grabbed Izaya, forcing him up, glaring at burns on his ankles. "What happened?"

"Such care~." Izaya teased, looking over his shoulder to the angry beast.

"You will tell me. Now."

"And," He tested, "If I don't Shizu-chan?"

"I'll be forced to have a doctor undress you to attend to the wounds."

"Would the doctor be Shinra?"

A selfish glint flickered in Shizuo's eyes.

"An empty barrel of gunpowder blew up behind me below deck. Kida put it out." He decided not to push more, and turned to Shizuo to pull him in again. "I wouldn't mind if you treated it, Shi-zu-Chan~."

Dotachin look mortified, he wondered internally if he really had just heard that nickname twice.

Shizuo tsked is tongue before coming back with a familiar vein of annoyance. He didn't take the bait.

"Go get it taken care of." He ordered, leaving Izaya to sigh in defeat and disappear below deck.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I'm quite sure most people would jump right into bed with Shizu-chan. I'll update friday! Thanks for reading it so far~!**

 **Please comment, fav, follow n stuffs**

 **Until next time~**


	6. Joining and Eyes

**Here's the new chapter~! Hope y'all enjoy it~! I know it's going slow but there's a bit more action in the next~**

 **i don't own durarara**

~|_X_|~

The captured ship was towed over the following week to a shady island with black shores. The crew was kept as prisoners in their own vessel, Shizuo's men posted to keep them under deck. They had looted it over the time they traveled. Gold, silver, gems, money, ammo, guns, swords, left over clothes, books, badges, everything was taken by the pirates. The vessel itself was sold for a profit that was split among them all.

Except Izaya, who was not considered part of the crew. Even if he were given anything Shizuo would've had it in the captain's chambers.

It seemed the Captain's anger was touchy, he had tossed the cannon into the other ship over the annoyance he felt seeing Izaya in battle. The fight had only lasted 10 minutes.

Simon gave Izaya new clothes, from the horde that now was piled towards the front.

What fit, rather then what looked good, were a pair of blue trousers, a white tunic, and black cloak. He wished for something red voicing it to Dotachin within earshot of the Captain who smirked with a thought.

He asked for red, he received it. A satin collar. A gift from Shizuo with the note stating if he wanted it so badly he had just to ask. It also stated bluntly that if Izaya had any needs he only need to open his mouth.

Soft against his skin, bringing out the crimson of his eyes Izaya wished it didn't make him feel hot. A mark staking claim over each other.

" _Caught anything yet?_ "

He wore it without being ordered. Mostly to spite Shizuo, he knew the captain now had the eyes of a starving man. He was fishing over the side of the ship also without being told to. No stick for his line, just string with a hook.

They were docked at a small town. The people there seemed friendly enough, but understandably had 77 cannons along their docks aimed to the Dollar's port side.

Shizuo was doing some buying in town, so Izaya had snuck up to the main deck.

" _Nothing_." He said to Shinra.

" _Pity,"_ He conversed in french to Izaya often. " _Shizuo will be upset if he sees you breaking the rules. If he chooses to beat you up-"_

" _No, he won't."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _We have the same goal right now. Just different ways of getting it."_

Shinra didn't understand, but rested against the railing watching as Izaya swirled the hook and line, then flicked his wrist sending it a good distance.

The hook disappeared. Shinra only knew it hit the water because of a small plop.

He pondered what the goal could be, but questioned Izaya on it after giving up.

" _To him I am Dante's Inferno_."

" _By that you mean hell?"_

Izaya laughed. It was nice to have a friend to talk to.

" _In a way I guess._ "

" _How are you enjoying your capture so far?"_

" _It's been over two months and I find myself…"_ Izaya thought for a moment, " _better every day…. I miss my sisters is all, and to be honest being here is alright. I never thought pirates could be so…"_

" _Like people? I know, you think they're all ruthless murderers raping towns and sea. Well...most of them are just not the people Captain Shizuo has."_ Shinra gave him a friendly smile, " _I even used to think the same."_

" _Can you tell me about him?"_

" _Well,"_ He shrugged," _there's much I still don't know. He's 25, tall, blond, can rip the mast off of a ship and javelin it without breaking a sweat. He took over this very ship with a crew of fifteen, and has a particular dislike of whores and excessive violence."_

" _Whores?"_ He could see already that Shizuo was holding back when it came to fights. A man who could lift a ship could own the world if he wanted.

" _Seems to me that it's a personal grudge. The ladies and man on board who are our ships wenches are free to come and go. They aren't part of the crew as uhh… sluts, but when they prove their worth in battle they get a cut of gold."_

Shinra could see Izaya was absorbed into Shizuo. Invested in obtaining whatever respect, or knowledge.

" _You two have got to be the strangest friends on the seven seas."_

They weren't really friends yet, thought Izaya feeling his heart ache a little. He'd sin if he lied, and sin if he admitted to the truth. He wanted Shizuo. Shizuo wanted him.

" _From the moment we met I think we had an idea that we were going to be like this."_

" _Minus the kidnapping?"_

" _With kidnapping involved. Just minus my sisters."_

"Captain on deck!" Kida shouted jumping down off the plank on the other side of the Dollar.

Shizuo stood behind him dressed in a long black coat with golden trim and buttons. He had a white dress shirt under it, and black trousers that were tucked into large brown boots.

His eyes were troubled until they rested upon Izaya.

The crew clambering up rolled their eyes almost collectively, and Izaya threw up his hands.

"Shizu-Chan~!" He sneered keen on not wasting his chance to tease Shizuo.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo's voice stirred familiar arousal inside of Izaya's gut, and his heart beat a little faster.

"Fishing, Shinra came to keep my company." Izaya winked at Shinra making the doctor groan.

" _Please, don't drag me into this."_

Tom climbed onto the boat and whispered something in Shizuo's ears. They talked a moment as Shinra made his escape down the ladder, which only Izaya noticed. He laughed softly looking back to the ocean. His eyes spotted a pelican which gobbled up a fish and flew away overhead of two girls.

 _Mairu, Kururi!?_ He nearly called out, but cut himself off blinking away the facade. It was two different girls on the peer.

The peace he had been feeling dissipated, replaced by worry. Worry for whatever the Baron was doing to his sisters. Most likely he had dropped them, no longer having their prised brother to toy with. He knew Marvin wouldn't let harm come to them, also the bishop who ran the choir had promised to care for the two in the event something happened to their brother.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" He looked at Shizuo who was now leaning against the rail where Shinra had been before.

"Something is troubling you."

"Know me so well already~?"

"I know when you look troubled." He said, "What's wrong?"

"My sisters… I wonder how they are doing. I feel bad about them…" Izaya admitted, pulling the string a little, "I'm here with you, they're there with the Baron. I know how he thinks, and by now they could be starving on the streets. Marvin is a kind man, maybe he took them in, the bishop promise to but…"

"You can't be sure?"

"I am not sure."

"We co-"

"If you say get them I will jump off this fucking boat." Izaya cut him off, "This life of piracy is not for them… I know a way to help them but I hesitate to suggest it."

"What would that be?"

"Dropping off money here and there. We'd have to send it."

"How would you get that money?"

"I'd…" He wavered, a memory flashing in his eyes, "I'd become a part of your crew. A real part, not just your play thing."

"You'd… become a full pirate for them?"

Izaya nodded, bothered by his confession but standing by his words.

Shizuo was delighted inside, pulling the raven to his chest.

"Alright," He said, it was incredible. Izaya saw the restraint, almost like chains of gold holding back Shizuo's urge to captured his lips. It humored him, and yet bothered him. "I'll announce your life for the Dollar… Just promise me something. Promise me never to let this life take you. Promise to only do this for your sisters and no one else."

"I promise." He assured Shizuo, reaching up to touch his face, feeling the stubble of unshaved nights.

He smiled at him.

They parted a few second later, Shizuo to his office, Izaya down the ladders to his room where he fell into his hammock blushing wildly.

' _I did not just touch his face….'_

He had so definitely done so, and gently as if he were Shizuo's beloved.

He might as well have been.

~|_X_|~

"What part of you is possessed enough to call him Shizu-chan?" Kira was scolding him, slop in her bowl as they ate in the mess room.

Erika had head the nickname and, much to his annoyance, told all the girls on the boat who erupted in fits of giggles. Never in their time on the Dollar had they imagined someone would do such a thing.

"I think he likes it." Lied Izaya, smiling as Tamari snorted. "Hey, he has yet to scold me so far~."

"Ohhh, you forget you're special~!"

He flashed them another handsome grin, before taking a bite of the porridge. He played with a chunk of what he hoped as apple between his teeth, idly listening to the girls gossip. There was light talk about Lance being injured, Kida possibly being promoted, and a small squabble over Tamari's sewing which still sucked. She now was attempting a quilt with the scraps of fabric she found around the boat. Most of the scraps had an ugly green color, which Izaya decided to avoid touching.

"Oh, I'm joining the crew." He realized he had yet to tell them.

Tamari jumped up, Kira sighed, and Erika cheered that they needed to celebrate.

"I thin-"

"Oh Iza-iza~ It's a big move joining the Dollars!" Erika had jumped the wooden panel, he noticed her new boots already had scuffs.

"Don't call me that, and not re-"

"Cake?" Tamari grabbed Erika's hands.

"If we get enough chocolate!"

"Two blocks should suffice, right?"

"Yeah!"

"I think Elias has some for when he wants chocolate drink!"

"Elias!" They ran off calling for the poor man.

Izaya, taking their leave as a blessing, stood from the table.

He thanked Walker for the meal, waved at Kira, then wandered to Shinra.

Shinra slept in an odd spot.

A large black curtain hung blocking the front bow on the second story. Izaya knew not to enter, and naturally he had figured out there was some female behind it. The smell of chemicals, herbs, followed by sounds of glasses clinking, a stone grinder, and pages turning told him everything he knew.

It was a witch.

Shinra was a doctor, at his side a mysterious witch.

Shizuo definitely knew, which was enough for the raven to let things be for once.

Witchcraft was blasphemy against god… On land, he joked to himself.

"Shinra?" He called. " _I need a place to hide, Erika and Tamari are attempting to bake a cake…_ " The rest of his sentence fell short for the blond captain stepped out.

"Goodmorning, Shizu-chan."

"Flea."

" _Ah! Izaya I told you I had a meeting with Shizuo ab-"_

" _You didn't tell me shit._ What brings the humble beast to this side?"

Shizuo looked down at him, "My own affairs, why are you here? Isn't your breakfast served?" He was obviously trying to translate what they had been saying to each other.

"I took a bite of it and decided to take a stroll about the planks... _Shinra, does he speak any french?"_

" _No."_

"Was the food not to your liking?"

" _So I can call him a neanderthal to his face?_ The food was better then what I ate at home"

Shinra couldn't help to laugh, " _I suggest not to."_

He nodded, "I told them I was joining The Dollars."

"Quen?"

"He is." Shizuo understood that at least, and moved to stand by Izaya. Looming over him with collecting caramel eyes.

Golden Eye flashed across Izaya's mind again.

"You know, Shizu-chan you have very strange eyes." He immediately felt the air around Shizuo change. His fists were clenched, a bead of sweat ran down his neck bleeding into his tunic. Izaya felt as though he cornered the captain, like a man corners a kitten who reacts in fear. "I think you should be more subtle about your liking of me."

It was a lie, luckily enough it put everyone at ease, even Izaya.

"I'll be sure to tone it down." Shizuo sneered, unclenching his hands. "Though I suggest you refrain from further romantic gestures." He brushed Izaya's cheek with his hand, so soft, so gentle as Izaya had done to him earlier.

He bid Shinra a good day and left them. Shinra smiling, Izaya almost bear colored in embarrassment.

" _You are so fortunate."_ Stated the good doctor, " _and you do know your eyes are more obscure."_

" _My eyes are perfect. It is everyone else who are obscure."_ Izaya said proudly, and laughed as Shinra called him an unpleasant name in French.

~|_X_|~

"I wonder now, what truth in our hearts vow. What did we before our love doth bloomed? What did you before being to me, as though a rib protecting my gentle heart? Tell me not of old summers nights, but of now and ever-after now. My fair love, oh, how nothing shone until tonight, have the sirens never sung to me as they do now? Oh!" He turned the page carefully, ruby eyes taking in the faded ink. Across the room Shizuo was watching, ears trained on every word spoken. Almost as if to hear the words come from Izaya's heart, "You who've shown me gentle sea. Have I never seen such eyes til this day? Have I never heard the sirens song."

~|_x_|~

 **Red: Ending with a read love confession (I'm proud of how it soundsXP)**

 **please comment, fav, follow and yus updates on Wednesday's from now on~!**

 **until next time~**


	7. Some Answers

**Every Wednesday will be update day!**

 **The relationship progresses~~~**

 **Hope you all enjoy and i don't own durararara**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo was careful to keep Izaya away from his more dangerous men. As an official member with special privileges being the reader for the captain. He could read in many more languages then most.

He gave him the key to the steps up into the captain's chambers, but he was not allowed on the main deck for fear of Datobi or Jio attacking him.

Every morning he'd greet Izaya, every night they'd read a new sonnet, or talk about anything and everything. Though, Shizuo was good as keeping his secrets.

It was vexing to Izaya. He longed to know more.

They already shared secrets, names of love had slipped into their trading gestures so why would he keep from knowing each other more.

One particular evening he was in the captain's quarters, pouting.

He looked at the journals on the shelves, Shizu-chan had given him permission to read, so he picked the first one on the bottom shelf, and laid down to discover what they held in their bindings. The writing was thin and scratchy, hardly legible however, he adjusted to it over the next few hours. He read of exports and imports. Of illnesses, cures, damage to the hull, and fixes to it.

He was on the fourth book by sundown, and Shizuo was back on top deck.

The captain entered his bedroom, and saw his favorite site.

Izaya, tucked into a ruffled of cotton, dressed in a black tunic and tight pants. The red collar sexily around his neck. His face one of concentration, biting his tongue slightly between soft, sweet lips. The ruby eyes were a dangerous allure, but Shizuo found himself gazing at all of Izaya. Every inch of the man was pure. Every bit of him desirable. Every fiber worthy of gold.

"Evening." He greeted, shedding off his cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door. He noticed what Izaya held. Curiously he walked to the bed sitting taking the book from his hands.

"Oi!" Izaya protested, "I was reading that."

"It's in french."

"This was a french ship." Izaya took the journal back, and found where he was interrupted. "There's mention of a map, ever found one onboard?"

"No." Shizuo shifted to be against the window side facing the door. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male bringing him flush against his chest. He sniffed Izaya's coal colored locks savoring how he now smelled like the living sea.

"It's supposedly in one of the journals." Said Izaya, blushing as he felt Shizuo put his chin on his head. "A map to a large treasure horde."

Shizuo hummed.

"Do you care for treasure, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo squeezed him gently, affectionately.

"Yeah…"

"I haven't seen a single treasure map in here."

"That's because we take the treasure of other ships."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"What made you become a pirate?"

He had been wanting to ask him for a while.

"Born one."

Izaya could see that. A younger dapper Shizuo walking across boats. Fighting with unimaginable strength, earning his rank and crew.

"Your father?"

"A captain."

"Mother?"

"Whore."

"Any siblings?"

He did not answer.

Izaya feared he may have asked too personal and tried a different approach.

"What's the longest you've been on a ship?"

"Ten winters." Shizuo answered after a long moment, "from the time I was born until I stepped onto my first dock."

"Ever lived on land?"

Shizuo sniffed him again, nuzzling into what he favored.

"No… I slept a month in a Dutch port when I was 16, gathered a crew as fast as I could because I couldn't sleep off of the sea."

"You take this ship back then?"

"No… We took a Dutch ship and sank it in view of this Frenchie. They took us on, and I convinced their captain to relinquish the vessel to me." He took the journal from Izaya again, "the captain was Kishitani, Shinra's father." He turned Izaya to be facing him before he continued knowing he had rapt ears hanging onto his every word. "Shinra gave me the ship after I handled his father. We've over taken 13 English vessels, 20 French, 33 Spanish and 20 Dutch including the one recently. We have also taken a great deal of smaller fleets in the past 7 years. My crew are sons of those ships, 148 strong men."

"How many cannons do you have?"

"58."

"I only counted 40."

"We added a few on main deck. And four on each rear." The all too familiar urge in his eyes flashed as it seemed he would kiss Izaya, "anything more you want to know?"

"How many piercings in your ears~?"

Surprising Izaya, Shizuo tucked his golden hair behind his ears showing off what seemed like a dozen piercings of gold. More were in his left ear giving him a very ragged look.

"I think 14… 5 in my right 9 on the left." He pulled back earning a disgruntled gleam, Izaya wanted to look at them longer. He had counted the nine, three hooped on the hanging lobe with one diamond next to them, three hooped ones hugging the side of his ear, and two through the cartilage.

"Why piracy?"

"My father offered no choice. When he left me at 16 I had a name in every port except the one I was on."

"What name?"

He did not answer.

"Why did you take me?"

"You asked."

Izaya pouted, lip stuck out.

"I found you… incredible." Shizuo said, "It is a sin, but I've become fond of you. Not with your eyes. The moment you sat at the table dealing the cards, that little trick to get us talking. How sly you were, and the smile you held…. A smile like you were on top of the world yet level with us. You were being brave. When I met your sisters they told me stories of your hard work, how you had taken care of them rejecting money that was handed to you by that man. I do feel bad about taking you from them…. It's why I hesitated. I could've just knocked out the baron and left you, but even with all the strength I possess I was unable to leave you."

Beauty was in his words. Words that now weakened Izaya's soul.

He loved Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan…" The nickname he developed a while back thickened with emotion. "I…" A red blush flooded his cheeks.

"I understand." Said Shizuo, a knowing smile on his face. He pulled Izaya into a gentle hug. Not the teasing one but one of high passion. An embrace pulling their hearts together. There was a knock on the door. They pulled apart, eyes locking igniting flames. "Go ahead downstairs, it's probably Kadota."

Izaya nodded, pulling away from the warmth.

He went to the top of the steps, looking back to say his nightly farewell.

"Sleep well, Shizu-chan."

"Kind dreams to you, Izaya."

When Izaya lay in bed, he felt the world land on him. His heart. How it hammered hard, and sad being away from Shizuo. From the person he was fond of.

From the person who was fond of him.

He felt his heart's pitter patter grow faster, and in his mind he thought of church. He had hated going. The church called his eyes a blessing, prised him and was bought by the Baron to believe it so. They made him head in the choir, wanted to make him their bishop, which he was going to refuse.

He laid there.

He was in love. _He was in love._

~|_X_|~

Izaya awoke hearing soft singing.

It sounded like Shizuo was calling for him, and curiously he went to the cell door.

' _Why is he singing?'_ He thought, opening the door which should have been locked. No one else was stirring on their floor. Pirates were sleeping soundly, rocking slowly in their hammocks. The troubles of sea not on their minds.

He walked up the ladders, past Shinra who stirred, " _Huh? Izaya what are you?_ "

"He's singing." He said entranced, walking up again. He felt the breeze, and heard Shizuo's voice calling for him across the crystal water.

The night sky was aglow with light. Floating lights of all colors. Some blinked, they seemed to be close together in pairs perched on large shadowy points. He looked around in the dark, staring them in the face.

He gasped.

Shizuo was among them.

"Shizuo…" Reaching out, he staggered to the edge of the ship. "Shizuo!"

It called to him again, singing his name. Promising him release. From what, Izaya did not know, he only knew he wanted to go to him. He longed to cross the air into Shizuo's embrace, to be kissed, to feel their bodies entwined. To be held and hold him. The voice promised this and a life unalone. The voice promised everything.

Love. Freedom of fear. Protection. Family.

"Shizuo…" He said again, his eyes full of tears. His foot floated over the air, stepping off the edge into nothing but the bewitching voice of the sea. "I'm coming…"

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hit you guys with an old fashion cliffhanger~! Now you got to come back next week to read more!**

 **Elias: Or don't your choice**

 **Red: Shut up you don't even exist in drrr!**

 **Izaya: Please comment, fav, follow and pray that Shizu-chan finally kisses me!**

 **Red: You'll get much more then just a kiss *wink wink***

 **Until next time~!**


	8. Singing in Darkness

**College starts next week so the chapters might be going up in length since I'll have a break to write during.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter~~ There's finally a little (and I semiquote this from a review) _'Shivering Izaya's Timbers'_**

 **i own not durarara**

~|_X_|~

"Siren! Let go of him!"

"Izaya No!"

"Grab him!"

"He's entranced!"

He heard voices, yet did not care. The only thing he wanted was Shizuo, the hands on him were merely a hinderance.

"Shizuo!" He called to the voice again, and felt something pull him back onto the boat. "Wait… I want to-"

"You're under a spell!" Shinra shook him, by the shoulders, felt up his face panicking to snap him to reality. Around them the pirates were in a frenzy trying to find the source of the allure. A spear flew past him, someone fired their gun, Tom shouted if they could use cannons.

Izaya reached for the voice again, his eyes seeing through the shroud.

Many eyes stared back.

"He's calling for me…"

"No, Izaya it's not him!" Shinra pulled at his waist.

Dotachin fumbled onto deck. He barked an order, and ran to the wheel.

"He's calling…" Izaya cried, he now heard another voice, one calling his name in a soft caring tone. Tears dripped off his chin, "Mom…" He became frantic, "Mom!"

"Tie him!" Dotachin ordered.

He clawed at the arms around him, eyes never leaving the three creatures calling him. His elbow met someone's face, he threw someone over his shoulder stepping on their chest to dump off the ship. None could stop him.

His eyes never left Shizuo's figure. His eyes never left his mother in her blue dress, smiling as she dried fish. His eyes never left his father who wore his fishing hat and red vest. His eyes never left his little sisters who played in their sun dresses. No guns at their sides. Smiles on their faces.

Shizuo was talking to them, admiring their son, asking to take Izaya around the world. If only Izaya could get to them! If only he loved them enough!

Mairu joined them with Kururi. His sisters smiling, teasing Shizuo about his love. Asking him if they were to elope on the sea.

He had to join them!

He had to jump!

He would jump, "Shizuo, wait!" He called, he was going to get to them. He had to get to them. The voices singing, laughing, his parents, Shizuo.

Another set of arms grabbed him, all others let go.

"Shizuo…" He called softly feeling something rest on his head, a barrel now aimed down his sight.

He saw the figures move closer in the darkness, their voices now a roar demanding he come.

"Stand. Still." A firm voice directly in his ear stealing his rabid heart.

"Shizu-"

A boom sounded from above him, the singing stopped and he saw them.

Creatures roten in evil. Blue scales, large yellow pupil-less eyes. Their mouths round, full of needle like teeth. He saw ten of them where the gun had fired, and now one laid dead among them.

"What do you see?" Behind him Shizuo asked softly in his ear.

"T-Ten of them…" He sounded, voice like gravel. He had been hysteric. In his head he thought he had been calling softly, but the truth was he had been mad. Shouting for Shizuo, screaming for his parents, sobbing as he fought tooth and nail to jump overboard into deadly waters. "You killed one…" He hiccuped, the realization that his parents were still very dead. His sisters were still alone. "My...parents.."

"They aren't here, it was the sirens." Shizuo gently pulled Izaya to his chest, aiming his gun in front of the raven to the darkness. "Aim for me."

He was glad for the darkness for once. His own heart trembled hearing Izaya's cries, if he could see his distraught eyes Shizuo knew he'd go berserk.

Izaya reached out, fists brushing Shizuo's hands. He missed them the first time before his soft slender fingers found their place. He was crying and pointing the gun at another of the creatures.

They didn't know he could see them through blackness of night.

"There."

Shizuo fired, this one fell from his rocky perch into the rushing waters below. Izaya repositioned his aim again, another one fell.

The voices tortured him even as he felt Shizuo behind him. They called for him, shouted him to sobs, tore down everything he loved in cold shouts but Shizuo holding him gave him enough strength to aim at the demons, and rain fire upon them.

Something slithered below the waters, it peaked up blood colored eyes finding Izaya's.

It glared long and hard. Taking in as Izaya's rubies broke the night killing the sirens who were baffled at him.

They screeched at him. At his eyes.

"Shizu-ch..chan I…"

"You can do it." He blind clutched him harder, holding him up on weak legs. "I'm here, you can do anything."

"I r… really can't…" Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, hands fisting above his head on Shizuo's knuckles. "I can't…" It was over. The creatures were winning. Their cries, their wails, it was over. How can Shizuo keep going, Izaya thought ruthlessly, his throat restricting breath.

"Just a few more to break their spell. I promise." He felt helpless, Izaya was slipping away. "Just a few more and it's over."

Izaya merelt sobbed, head hung low, shoulder wracked with grief. He wanted release.

He wishes for anger to flare in him, but helplessness and fear engulfed Shizuo.

He growled deep in his throat.

"Izaya… It will be over soon… When it is I will give you all you want."

' _If I can be more than the siren's calls…'_

He could hardly hear his own voice let alone Izaya's. The deafening screeches of the sirens conquered the sea. It was impossible to distinguish voice from folly. They spoke, sang, lured in all languages and no languages, only the victim could understand their words.

"What are they saying?" He asked, calmly as he could though his gun trembled under strength, under fear.

"Th...They say they love me…" Sobbing harder, Izaya wasn't standing on his own. He couldn't. "They w...ant to take me away…. You…. You want to take me away."

"I do." It was the truth. "You are more dear to me then you think… I do love you."

He felt relief saying it, and knew Izaya had whipped around to look up at him. Face shiny with tears.

"I love you." Shizuo said more fierce, breaking through the cacophony of noise. "I will give you everything I am… I need only you to end this spell."

Izaya looked back. A red fire breaking through the blackness. His eyes finding the leader. The ugliest, yet stunning lady. Bosom full and scaly, eyes large and sharp. Her mouth needles, and open.

Their eyes met, something in that creatures soul shivered. Retreated into her fears as Izaya's pupils were slits like a snake's.

The creature observing seemed please. She extended her arms and caught the dead Siren Queen to feast on her flesh.

The man with sanguine eyes was _perfect_. The man with golden eyes...

She did not like his look.

She knew his blood.

The man with golden eyes rang a single note in her mind.

 _Cursed._

~|_X_|~

The lights vanished suddenly, and sunrise broke through the clouds.

The echoing bang still rung in everyone's ears. Dotachin was at the wheel panting, the ship was rocking heavily. A rope had been tossed to a man who had fallen overboard. Kida rushed below deck to take count and help with fallen barrels.

"Is anyone else missing?" Shizuo asked gently, turning Izaya into his chest to shield him from the devils that now screamed insults, and slithered back into their caves.

He felt Izaya nuzzle into him, seeking the darkness and silence.

"No one sir, they only called to Izaya." Tom reported, pity in his voice. "We should take him to Celty… He looks pretty shaken."

Shizuo agreed, and picked up the raven who was now weeping openly into his chest.

The crowd parted as they walked to the front of the ship, and down the ladders into the second floor. He carried Izaya to the courted off area, moving a black curtain revealing a room of witchcraft.

Izaya's deductions had been correct.

"Celty…" Shizuo's voice was laced in worry as he tried to lay Izaya on the bed. He couldn't, Izaya's grip was strong and he didn't want to push the other away. Not after what he went through.

Celty, a creature that Shinra had arrived with, was sitting in a chair next to a large leather back book. She was a different creature, one of the land as opposed to the sea. She was kept a secret, and wore a veil often to avoid others seeing that she was a dullahan.

Headless.

She wrote on a paper, [Is this Izaya?]

"It is…"

[The Sirens enchanted him?]

He nodded, his voice withered as he asked, "is there anything you can do?"

She made a calm down motion with her hands, and pulled a blanket out of a drawer.

[Get in the bed with him, he seems to trust you.]

Izaya seemed unaware of anything. Besides crying he was intent to hide his face into Shizuo's neck even as the blanket was placed over them.

It was as if he knew he was in need of protection. Even in the tranced state he knew.

Celty flipped through the large book, a smoke trail from her neck swishing in the air. She found a potion, a simple sleeping drought, and pulled out a few glasses full of herbs. Her hands worked daintily, being precise for Shizuo's sake.

When it was finished she offered it to him.

"Izaya…" Shizuo gently nudged him away, "here… Drink this." His scowl deepend when it was refused. He looked at Celty who shrugged at him, then back to Izaya who was in his own little world of pain.

It hurt to see him like this.

Shizuo sipped the potion into his mouth, then with a warm hand tilted Izaya's head. He kissed him. Indulging in his own fantasies for longer than their kiss before.

When their lips met both felt ecstasy, a usual response yet this had an air of desperation. A fury of want trifling beneath their skin. Izaya drank from Shizuo's lips, flicking his tongue against Shizuo's, and frowned as he pulled back to get more of the draught.

Shizuo smirked, the frown was cute, and arousing especially when it was a frown about not being kissed. He met Izaya's lips again, thankful Celty had left the area, he didn't know if either of them could hold back the fire much longer. HIs teeth hungrily clicked against Izaya's, almost trying to suck the love out of the raven already. His hands traveled to Izaya's ass squeezing hard, earning muffled moans of approval at his gruffness.

By the third kiss both were dammed.

~|_X_|~

They fell into the captain's bed, ripping at clothes, and reaching for each others lips. A frenzy of need.

Shizuo was gentle, and kissed down Izaya's pale neck.

"Shizu-!" Izaya moaned into his palm feeling the blond take in his cock. He felt stars, and craved for release as Shizuo stuck a finger into his ass. Things were going fast, yet not fast enough. Izaya wanted him for months, and needed him now. His back arched, and he felt Shizuo trying to stretch him. "O-Oil?" He asked, wondering if Shizuo had any of Elias' horde.

Shizuo, lost in lust, seemed to notice the discomfort and pulled away reaching into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a flask with a scented liquid and got it on his fingers before going back to teasing his partner.

Izaya felt pleasure building, something was happening as Shizuo mouthed him. He felt it rise, and rise, his hips wanted to thrust. His body felt like exploding, only for the blond to pull away.

He whimpered, giving Shizuo a scathing look that read for him to do the most devious thing.

"I'll be in you in a moment," He said, assuring him with a kiss on the puffy pink lips. The oil was scented like berries, it was slick going in.

Izaya noticed how big Shizuo was. His cock was thick, and long. He was sure the strength Shizuo had would break him, however in the throws of wonton arder Izaya craved for it all to be inside of him. He spread his legs more, letting Shizuo put a pillow under his waist.

"Shhh," Shizuo calmed his fever, as he lined up with his hole. Teasing the head by poking it in, then pulling out without giving the other what they wanted just yet.

The toying didn't last long.

Slowly, Izaya felt him enter, pain flared and the urgency to move away came, but was quelled by Shizuo's grip on his waist.

He felt nothing but pain, and worried that this was what sex was.

"I'm..virgin." He whimpered, then gasped as he felt the cock harden more. It felt too good. A possessive arm wrapped around him, moving from waist to his ass, squeezing him tightly.

"Not anymore." Said Shizuo in a low, sensual voice as he was very pleased by the news.

Izaya felt the cock move out, his insides were relieved. Then he felt the thrust in.

His soul was relieved, though his ass paid for it.

An itch was being scratched, he felt full to the brim yet Shizuo pressed further inside. Another pull out, another thrust even deeper cause Izaya's vision to white out, he came in Shizuo's arms, his dick spewing white.

"Shizuo~!"

Shizuo silenced him, kissing him deeply, running his tongue along the roof of Izaya's mouth, making him swallow his spit. Making him taste what he now had.

"I'll make sure you orgasm again." He said, and bit Izaya's neck, moving his hips now to fuck his flea.

Mark after mark, bites, and hickeys. He left them all over Izaya's chest, relishing in how Izaya responded with vigor and approval.

"Nngh~Nnh! Haa~!"

His body loosened up, and felt the cock ravish his insides as deep as it could go. He felt the tip sliding past his prostate sending waves of succulent bliss up his spine. Oh, how he wanted this. Oh, how he would beg for this dick from now on.

"Shizu~Mnngh !" Words hardly were formed, just names, and breaths of, "M-More~" and whimpers of "Harder~!"

The bed rocked against the wall, thumping, sending the message through the ship that Shizuo had finally taken Izaya as his own.

Some pirates muttered that it was about time, others frowned and wished they could've had the chance.

Shizuo flipped the raven over, pulling his ass up to his cock, and plunging back in even deeper. He would make the tight raven's ass gape and beg for cum.

Izaya screamed, the new position arched his back, and gave Shizuo a stunning view of where their bodies were joined.

It was too much, again Izaya came, he orgasmed, quenching his thirst as he called Shizuo's name in passion.

Shizuo felt his cock leaking precum, and pressed into Izaya. He felt light headed, an orgasm folding over him as he spilled everything into Izaya. Into his Izaya. His cum was hot, thick, and he felt his dick pulsing more of it into the ruby eyed raven. The essence of their lust, the greed in their love.

They rested, entwined, breathless. Satisfied with their animalistic urges.

The room was quiet.

Shizuo, after catching his breath, pulled out of Izaya wincing as the slight pain of it being too tight for his now soft satisfied dick.

The semen leaked from Izaya's ass, Shizuo nearly wanted to fuck again after seeing it. The sight was too lewd, and rewarding to bear. But he resisted, it had been Izaya's first time. Overdoing it would not be good for his smaller body.

Shizuo laid down next to him, pulled the blankets up, kissing his forehead.

Izaya was already sleep, smelling like Shizuo's cum and sweat, marked from head to toe.

He put his arms around the smaller male, and his lips kissed his forehead again.

He was going to give him a new job on the Dollar, and slept the day with the feeling that Izaya was not going to dispute his role.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Nice to wrap stuff up with a little smutt for you guys~**

 **Izaya: finally got some relationship progress...**

 **Red: Finally got some stalker issues...**

 **Shizuo: Finally got laid.**

 **Until next time~!**


	9. Sons Of Gold

**So I didn't like how busy the story got and am now taking a different plunge.**

 **I hope you all enjoy~~!**

~|_X_|~

Golden hail rained down upon the Dollar as it shook violently in chaotic waves. Water crashed at her sides, the masts shook to the very core of her heart. Her crew, shaken and cold, clung to their wares.

It was a threatening omen.

Above them shone a bloodied moon, the waters around them seemed crimson. So crimson, so red that Shizuo found himself glaring at the horizon. His father came to mind. His father, a man never nobel, never kind.

He felt Izaya stir as the ship gave a massive lurch knocking the tables decks below into the walls. Gently, his arms unwrapped from the smaller man, a sense of regret airing in his lungs. What had he done? What he wanted for sure, but things had been going so well until the night. He wanted to be able to savour their first time, but instead it was rushed and taken too soon. How he wished to recall the taste of Izaya's moans. To feel body heat like the sun's warm rays against his chest.

Another large lurch rolled the globe, and tossed a few papers on to the floor.

He growled.

Standing, stretching his back his arms high above his head as he arched, Shizuo walked and picked them up.

He was naked, and scratches were evident across his back. Izaya's special approval.

Technically, it was a mutual win, he considered.

Their drug beyond ecstasy, he stumbled slightly and listened as the creaking ship protested to capsize.

The captain knew it would not, she was a strong vessel, well made, loved and balanced. He grabbed his tunic and pants, slipping them on feeling satisfaction as he saw the scratches in the desk mirror. Arousal nearly bloomed again, he squashed it down. The storm outside begged attention, his crew would be needing him.

Once outside he saw Kadota above deck steering with Tom at his side. Both were gripping the wheel trying to stay course, as other men held fast to ropes, barrels and each other.

Wicked, howling winds angrily smacked the sails.

"Captain!" Jio was clinging to the mast, soaked as a drowned cat, the man trembled. "I saw bluer skies to the starboard side!"

"You came down now?"

"Yes, sir!" He said, breathless in peril. "Kadota called for Tom's aid in keeping the wheel, Simon is strapping down the wares floors below."

"Aye…" Shizuo said, walking up to the quarterdeck where Kadota quickly gave the wheel away.

Taking the prongs in hand, Shizuo turned the wheel against the storm, waves sloshed over the sides, man were swept from left to right as if falling from a cliff. He saw Shinra, shirtless and waterlogged, gripping Kida and Mikado to the steps.

Steadfast, umoving, he steered his ship into the face of god. The eye of the storm shone down as a beacon, and if his aim was true they'd be there in moments.

"Turn the sails! Masts to portside!" He ordered, and the men scrambled. Tying ropes through pulleys, yanking six men per rope, the mast slowly turned to the side taking full wind and lurching the ship at a great speed.

He wondered if Izaya was still asleep.

They were hopping over swells. Landing rough with grand splashes of salty sea mopping the decks. His faith in his men was as strong as their grips, the sails did not sway.

Next to him Datobi laughed, his hand bleeding red as he held his part. Lance stood near, shirt gone, and soon he too was cackling to the skies.

"Strike us down if you can!" Datobi howled, "I FUCKING DARE YAH!"

A hoot let loose on the planks below, and jeers to the hailing skies rose. Shizuo smirked.

Men threw up their heads, basking as the stony rain pelted them, singing their dares to god himself to sink their unsinkable captain.

" _I wish I were a pirate out there under my own flag!_ " Tom began to sing, his voice high and crazed as many others joined. " _Running for no reason and no reason to turn back! The salt and rum on my tongue, sails tattered and torn!"_

" _LAUGHING IN THE DEVIL'S FACE, RIDING OUT THE STORM!_ " The ship sang, and their captain raised a mighty fist.

" _I wish I was a pirate on some gold ship in the night! With nothing but the stars, the moon and faith to be my guide! Steady as she goes with my back to the wind!"_

" _LET A CLOUD OF CANNON SMOKE, I DISAPPEAR AGAIN!_ "

The Dollar broke wave, sun, cloud, landing in shining golden waters with crisp air above them.

"I present to you!" Kadota boasted out, "The Golden Eye of the storm!"

"HURAH!" Together the crew raised their firsts, looking towards their captain who stood hands still on the wheel, water dripping from his face. A picture of a man any would follow. And many did.

"Take the wheel," Shizuo ordered, and Kadota did fast. "Follow the storm, keep us here in the gentle waters. If we reach land look for a dock."

"Aye, Captain."

He walked down the steps to hoots and barks. He grasped Lance's hand with a grin, and Saburo bowed with a flourish. Then as they began picking up the deck, pailing water off, and checking for missing he slipped into his chambers to a very awake raven.

~|_X_|~

"Good morning." The thrill of the storm had not waned, a smile still resided on his face.

"A little stormy out there?" Izaya, wrapped in the blankets, hair ruffled asked.

"A bit," Said Shizuo.

"I heard singing, my dear."

"A bit."

Izaya laughed, " how long was I asleep?"

"About two days… those Sirens' spell was a strong one." His face slowly lost the glow of the storm, and became concerned in fear. Fear of losing what he loved. "I'm sorry… It was a great risk to take everyone through there…"

"It was." Izaya said, "but I didn't even know those creatures were real."

"They're very real." Said Shizuo, removing his drenched attire, feeling Izaya's eyes crossing over the scratches. "And they are not the worst things out there."

"What happened two days ago?"

Shizuo sighed, he did not want to remember. Waking up that horrible night to Izaya screaming his name with grief and frevor. In a panic he had thrown his pants on, swearing to kill whatever dared, and fumbled out with his gun. Even if it were his friends, he shoot them down. Even if it were crew, he's have them slain. His heart was broken, Izaya was beyond himself, someone was going to pay. Through the blackness broken only by sparse starlight, he saw Izaya reaching out into death. Hearing a gentle song, or enchantment, he never felt such fear.

He admitted that, "I was scared… You were under their spell and craized. Reaching for air over the ship, just about ready to jump off." His golden eyes were now dim, worried. "Shinra was around your waist, Datobi was on the deck nursing a popped shoulder you gave him. Then you elbowed Shinra breaking his nose trying to jump boat."

Izaya did not feel bad about Datobi. He put it mind to apologize to Shinra later.

"We killed the sirens, and I took you to Celty who raised the curse."

Izaya knew too well in detail what came next. A bright blush painted his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. Blasphemous. He thought, and wished he could keep a calmer appearance.

"What happened next was…" Izaya feared what Shizuo would say, "beautiful…"

The laughter that came now was hearty, Izaya keeled over, "Beautiful? Is that what you have to say you idiot?"

"What?" Shizuo frowned.

"We fucked."

"And it was good."

"It was alright."

Shizuo glared at the raven, "do you have anything to compare it to?"

"No, but I'd like more to be able to compare."

It was Shizuo's turn to blush, arousal bloomed in him as he realized Izaya was embarrassed but not disappointed.

"The kiss was great though."

"I've had better." Shizuo came closer, shirtless, pantless, perfect.

"Oh really?" Izaya would've been upset knowing this, but what came next left his all too happy.

Their lips met, their hearts sped up, and soon teeth gave away to tongues that sought each other's warmth. Soft moans escaped Izaya, Shizuo ate them gladly feeling down his back. He felt the captain's hand squeeze his ass tightly, and mewed approval.

Pulling back Shizuo kissed his nose, "next I see you, I want nothing but that red collar…"

"Ayeye, captain~."

~|_X_|~

The storm subsided giving way to beautiful weather, and islands all around. There were boats of traders, traitors, and even tailors who gave Tamari old swatches of fabric she could sew into new blankets for her friends.

One morning they docked, and Shizuo left for land advising Izaya to stay on ship.

Izaya obliged, but quickly wrote a letter for Shizuo to send for him.

"Please," He said, "to my sisters so they know I am safe."

Shizuo, his eyes down cast as he took the letter, tilted his hat to Izaya.

"As my heart demands," He said, then walked down the plank to the sands.

Izaya wrote:

 _Sisters,_

 _Do not try to respond to this letter. I do not know where I will be next. I am well. Money will be sent your way from my work here. It is good work, reading to the men on the ship. I get paid each week, and I will find a way to get it to you both. Be careful of the Baron, he tried to pull some nasty things as Shizuo attacked. Marvin is a trusty man, give him my best. Please keep yourselves well...Every morning I look to the East and think of you two. I wonder how you both are fairing, and feel guilty for not being there._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I miss you both._

 _I love you both._

 _Your brother,_

 _Izaya Orihara_

Without Shizuo around to keep him in check, Izaya climbed to the deck, to the sun. He would be too much at risk of being saken by someone as a slave or ransom if he stepped foot on land. Or, they both feared, that the Baron's eyes would be far and wide in his influence. He strolled along the Dollar's deck, and climbed the bird's nest at last. Secretly, it was something he had desired long to do.

Sighing, seeing Shizuo walk around the town below, he noticed whores calling at him. He wondered if Shizuo had been with any of them before. In reality he very well may have, but Izaya wanted to live in the fantasy.

Looking up he saw colorful birds flap by, curious on the man high in their sky. Looking to his left he felt the sun light his face full, sweat dripped down his neck past the ruby collar. The hot breeze still cooled him, and many of the crew who loused about sluggishly.

He let himself down from the height, and balanced on the rail of the boat. Mikado and Kida were mopping the deck, they greeted him, and he waved to them before walking his path up to the quarterdeck where the steering was set. He admired the wood. A rich yellow color with paintings of fighters overtaking lands. A flag of some country was scratched out, he knew this was because the ship was stolen.

He looked at the giant ankors hanging off the side, and then made his way back down into the captain's chambers. His room was there now. Shizuo was adamant about keeping him safe from harm again.

His bed was Shizuo's bed.

"Izaya!" Tom called, "Shizuo says for you to wait for him in the room."

"Aye…" He nodded, jumping down the steps, then skipping through the heavy door. Inside was like an oven, no breeze to cool him down now.

Fifteen minutes after he sat in the red chair, Shizuo entered carrying a bag over his back. His captain's hat fell off, his hand shot out to catch it, and Izaya watched amused as Shizuo looked like a fool bouncing his hat and missing in the end.

"Nicely done," He laughed, then stood to hang it up, taking Shizuo's cloak wondering how the beast stood in the tropical heat.

"I got you a gift." Hot lips touched his neck, chills ran up his spine. Shizuo loved that reaction. "It's a few outfits I thought you might enjoy."

Izaya was already at the sack, pulling out a cloak trimmed with pale fur. Almost like a captain's jacket, long to the ground slim and sexy. He stood, pulled it on liking how it hugged him comfortably. Picking at a silver button, he sauntered to Shizuo.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Shizu-chan."

"There's more in there. New pants, a few black tunics and a belt and holster for knives." He held something else in his hand, Izaya noticed.

"What's that Shizu-chan?"

"My last gift of the evening." He held it aloft. A small jeweled box. "I believe Shinra can help you with it."

Taking in hand, Izaya felt like a flower bloomed in his chest. The box was inlaid with lovely gems and etchings of petals. A ruby crested the top. He opened it.

A gasp slipped his pink lips, nearly tearing up Izaya held a golden earing.

"I love it, thank you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled, "Each earing represents a moment in my life, and I have that one's twin here." He held up an identical earing in his palm. "This way we are never without a part of the other."

"Have I never heard the siren's song…" Izaya softly spoke, recalling Shizuo's favorite piece.

"Have I never seen such eyes til this day?" Shizuo responded smirking for they both got the quote wrong.

He brought their foreheads together, gladness in his heart. In truth he had been worried about Izaya's rejection, if there was any.

They ate together, sharing small talk until Izaya began questioning Shizuo again. He had poked and prodded for many weeks being persistent to find what he desired to know.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Shizuo sighed, he had avoided the question before, "Yes, two older brothers, one younger."

"What are their names?"

"Tsugaru, Delic and the younger is Kasuka."

"Are they also pirates?"

He nodded, enjoying the honey bread Izaya refused to eat. He wasn't a fan of sweets.

"Do they have pirate names?"

"We all do."

"Can you tell me, please?"

He had asked quite a few times Shizuo's pirate title. Each time was met with silence, or a change of subject.

"Come on~," He whined like a child, "We're partners now it's proper for you to tell me-"

"Sons of Gold."

The clock on the desk seemed to stop ticking, time was slowed as Izaya eyes grew wide. The food he had eaten sat as rocks in his stomach. His mouth hung open.

Flabbergasted.

"Golden Eye?"

The demon Pirate who left an ocean of blood.

"My father… This is why I never wanted to tell you."

"So… Your brothers are one of the three?"

Shizuo nodded, and looked down at the empty plate. He pushed it aside, standing to go to their bed.

"There's four, but only three have followed Father's path…. Kasuka is the only one who became a privateer instead of pirate... Tsugaru is known as Silver Eye, the captain of Song Silver. Delic is Rose Eye, the captain of King's Pride. And I am the captain of The Dollar."

"You're… Golden Eye?"

"The second…" Shizuo made it clear. He despised his father, and the legacy left in Davy Jones' deep.

"Why the second?"

"I...inherited my father's cursed strength. My brothers only got his fucking hungers."

Seeing the anger rising Izaya went to him, to calm him though he felt Shizuo would be upset for longer. He understood why the subject had been danced around for months. Why the honest captain avoided the answers.

He straddled Shizuo's waist on the bed, lips gently bringing the beast into check. Shizuo was sweet, but not too sweet as to turn Izaya away.

"One more question…." he said and rocked his hips feeling Shizuo's cock harden nearly instantly, "Am I the only one?"

"A possessive flea?" Shizuo smirked, cupping Izaya's rear in his warm hands. "If I say No?"

"Won't make a difference." He lied, chest tightening in pain for a moment.

"Hm," Shizuo sat up, quickly biting Izaya's neck, sucking on the tender flesh. His mark was black and blue, possessive. His arms wrapped right around Izaya as he attacked another spot under his Adam's apple. "I hate whores."

His bed sheets would forever smell like Izaya.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I like this way better then it was before... And the other chapters will be changed to fit the story~! Please fav, comment, and follow! I llliivveee to hear from you guys.**

Kenny Chesney wrote the song btw

 **Until next time~**


	10. Glancing Behind

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter~! Please follow, fav and comment below~!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya first heard the name Golden Eye as a child.

He was six, sisters were mere houseplants. (Infants who were fed, and left to sleep.)

He had followed his father to church, holding his hand and trying to keep the hat on his head against blistering sea winds with the other. It was a hat too big for him but he had wanted it. Asked his Mother a dozen times until she made him a copy with her own hands for the day he came to them.

"The Bishop wishes to take another gaze." His father had been stating, "no matter what he says remember that you are your mother's gift."

"Yes, sir." Izaya said, stumbling in shoes too large. His hand gripped the hat tighter as the shadow of the tall chapel fell over them both. His father paused, his palm was sweaty around his son's smaller hand.

"You are a gift from the seas." His father, a tall man with blazing eyes of coal beamed down at him. Very gentle in everything he did, very caring in every way and generous to everyone who called to him.

A young nun opened the door, bowing as she noticed it was a welcomed man. She lead them down the colder halls, stone inlaid with colorful glass and seashells. The floor was smoothe white marble, a statue half sculpted created them up some steps into the gallery. It was of a tall woman lifting a ship in one hand, holding a cross in the other with a crown nestled in her hair. Her face was unfinished, but Izaya gazed up at it in awe.

"She is Mother Mary," a voice startled Izaya. "Giving blessing and guiding the ship to a golden sea."

"Kotachi." Izaya turned, "nice to see you."

"Indeed," said Kotachi aged 13, and in an astounding orange cloak looking much like a child in dress up. "What brings you here?"

Izaya looked back at the statue. He didn't much like Kotachi. He found the elder kid annoying, flaunting wealth that wasn't his to friends that weren't his.

"Seeing the Bishop about my eyes."

"Again?" Kotachi leaned down, gazing into Izaya's eyes, admiring them for their color. "I like your eyes."

Izaya frowned, "I know." He looked back to the statue hoping his father would return soon. He had vanished with the bishop into the office behind heavy doors that Izaya's could not open by himself. The hall had been empty and quiet then.

"When I have my money I would pay to have your eyes painted so that I could show them off to everyone."

"Why not just buy my time.." Muttered the smaller not really understanding what that phrase truly meant.

"Maybe I shall." Said Kotachi, grinning again as he sat on an old wooden chair. He pulled from his waist pocket a golden watch, "I will pay you five cents for five minutes."

"I don't wanna." Izaya said.

The smile fell from Kotachi's face, his eyes narrowed on the younger.

"You should be nicer to me."

"Why?"

"My Dad owns this town, and when I have the money so will I."

"Your dad doesn't own the town." Said Izaya puffing his cheeks, " the people own the town."

"That's what you think." He said, crossing his legs on the chair. "If I gave you money then you'd be able to own things. You'd be able to buy lots of things."

"I don't need anything. I have my father, mommy and sisters." Izaya said satisfied. He did not need money to be happy he figured. He had all he needed.

"What if I offered you a full dollar for an hour?"

"No."

He was about to open his mouth to offer more money when the door to the office opened.

"Kotachi," Said the Bishop seeing his nephew, "why did you come?"

"I saw my friend." He said jumping to his feet, putting an arm on top of Izaya's head leaning down on him. "We were gonna go play in the courtyard."

"Ah, well you can do that later." Izaya's father stepped out seeing his son obviously uninterested. "It is a little cold though so Izaya might not want to be out long."

"We can always come to my house!"

"Maybe later, little Yamalda."

Izaya quickly escaped Kotachi into the office, hiding in his father's jacket. He was just a child after all. His ruby eyes glared out, narrow as a cat's and just as judgmental too. He held the other man who stood in the room, Mr. Josukai a privateer and brother to Kotachi's father the Baron, in contempt.

"Wait!" Kotachi checked his watch, he walked between the Bishop and Mr. Orihara, handing Izaya's three cents before backing away. "I'll see you later!"

He stuck out his tongue at Kotachi, and felt his father's disapproval. He turned to the bishop, still behind his dad, staring out of the cloak at the scary adult.

"Izaya," said the very old man, his beard braided tightly against his chin, "come, I would like another look." He held his hand out, his nails trimmed perfectly. The skin soft, never once seeing hard work. Trying to seem gentle he pulled Izaya out into the room. "Mr. Orihara, if you could wait in the hallway."

"I would like to witness this, sir." Said Orihara, he would not leave his son vulnerable. "His eyes are a blessing, allowing him to see in the dark as proclaimed."

"Proclaimed by pirates, not god. They could be a curse yet." Said the bishop sternly, his own brown eyes fierce in disapproval at the mention.

The room smelled like mold and wax, Izaya didn't like it and scrunched up his nose.

When he was approached he looked up to the elderly man who knelt with a lit candle. He was used to this, nearly every week the church changed their minds about his sight. They tried everything to change the color in the past, from pouring holy water in them to exorcising the child into exhaustion. This time seemed no different. The light bounced off the bright crimson streaks that were intermized in a flood of ruby and blood color.

"Beautiful." Said Josukai, "like an inferno painted by the lord himself. I tell you sir, your son eye's will be the perfect weapon against the pirate crisis."

"You would put a child against the horde?" Asked Orihara, a frown of judgement over his brow.

"No no, only a man, only as a man would we ask him. And not against the horde, against only one man in specific."

"How would seeing in darkness fight him? He can throw a canon with ease."

"At night he is taken by hunger," Josukai argued again, "it would be a supreme chance. We raise Izaya here, in this very church, in this very town to kill Golden Eye!"

"I thought you just wanted another look at his eyes, not this ridiculous argument again."

"It isn't ridiculous, what would be is passing up this gift. Listen" - he insisted- "Golden Eye will reign over the oceans like a typhoon of blood unless we stop him. If he never lays hand on Izaya he will still be stoppable. We know he is the creature-"

"CREATURE!?" Izaya covered his ears at the roar of anger that came from his father, " MY SON IS NO BEAST!"

"Mr. Orihara!" The Bishop raised his hands between the men, his eyes looking at the child who was in fright. "Brother Yamalda, I must agree with Mr. Orihara on this… Izaya is a child. Not a creature of that lore. Not a weapon of war nor peace."

"The seawitch said, _A gem of red found on beach, born with eyes worthy of preach._ " Began Josukai, " _Eyes that see through night, flesh, and tree. A soul born, bore in sea. A pirate king side's he shall seek. To be used, and used by thee._ "

"Listen to this," Said Orihara grabbing Izaya's hat and picking up his son carefully, "a coward scared of sea, who should go _fuck_ himself."

"Mr. Orihara!"

"No, never call upon my son again." He glared at the bishop, "that poem was written by Golden Eye as a curse in a bottle. Not a witch. My son may have eyes spoken of, but he is a man of his own. He seeks nothing beyond these shores."

"He will one day." The Bishop softly said, keeping his spot between the angered men. "His curse is true as the messiah's birth. He will sought for and will be sought by pirates, to join them or kill them all. In due time I will teach him to read the message himself."

"Father Yamalda," Sighed Mr. Orihara adjusting his child who was holding his hat to his chest. "You cannot think to teach him to kill."

"I can…" He said, "I have, and I may if he asks me. He deserves to know… Golden Eye is a demon who has magic from the devil himself running through his veins. He called upon a seawitch for the ability to find whatever he sought, paid her handsomely in a horde of precious gems."

"I'm a witch's child?" Izaya finally spoke, "Mommy is?"  
"Mommy is not a witch."

"Your mother didn't give birth to you." Josukai said earning looks of disapproval from all three.

Mr. Orihara opened the door, he was not in a good mood as he had been "good day. I appreciate how you wish to spoil my son's childhood. And I decline fully your offers."

"Bu-"

"Good. Day." He slammed the door shut rattling the candle holders, his black gaze casting a look long down the hallway at the nuns who were shuffling away from their eavesdroppings. "Never listen to them, son."

"I won't father…"

~|_X_|~

Izaya would find himself in those halls four years later at ten. Housed by the freshly made Baron Kotachi. He would be there listening to those men, nodding in agreements, learning his tongues, taught how to fight as well as a soldier overseas. He would rise among them. Smart, clever, sharper than a blade. His eyes a blessing to them just as his father insisted; his eyes a beacon to the end of Golden Eye.

Golden Eye who had killed his parents.

Golden Eye who had once came looking for him.

Golden Eye…

Izaya awoke in the bed alone again. The captain's duties hardly ever ended, and the sun stretched itself across the room as if reaching for the book shelves. Salt scratched at his nose, he wondered if another storm had been blowing waves over the sides with the thickness of the scent. He was in a white tunic, his earring catching the yellow rays through his black hair. His neck had many marks of passion, his hips called for more rest as he sat there yawning away sleep.

"It was fate…" He said at last to no one. "To be used by thee…"

Yet, he knew Shizuo was not the true Golden Eye. He would not hold the sins of that man to his sons. But, it was still disturbing.

" _My father," Shizuo had said last night, "was a drunk. He laid into my older brothers often cursing and calling them disappointments. He more often had them watch him hang living bodies of prisoners over the sides to bleed, painting the ship crimson. He would take a thrill too in showing off the ladies he took, who too were sometimes hung over side of bow after the night. And he prised himself on the gold he collected in a special horde. One day Delic had made him so angry, bringing a short man to ship as his lover he broke his legs and tossed them into a dingy to die together at sea. Later that year, Tsugaru vowed to obtain a power greater then our strength and jumped ship not to be seen for seven years. He hated them… He had wanted them to be his heirs, but they loathed him more then I had in those days."_ He had been sitting looking at his palms in deep pain. " _He raised me until I was an age he considered a true man, then left me on the docks of a distant land telling me to search for a proper ship, crew, treasures and wife to continue his name."_

Izaya sighed, he knew he ought not to dwell too much about it. Shizuo did find himself a boat and crew, he found treasures too, but not a wife nor desire to continue the name. He did not paint the oceans red.

He thought on his sisters. They were mere toddlers when their parents died, and he as their older brother took them to the Baron who was always so frivolous with money. Kotachi Yamalda gave his offers and Izaya accepted too young not to know what could become of it yet. He wished to see them again, wished he hadn't told them scary stories of pirates but more stories about their parents. The thought of them growing either hate or fear did not sit well with him.

" _You're thinking of your sisters again…"_ Shinra, coming to check if Izaya wanted lunch, asked. He was in a white tunic with a blue ribbon strung criss cross his collar bone.

" _Obvious?"_

" _Very."_ Shinra smiled sadly, giving Izaya a minute to dress properly and walk out onto the deck.

Izaya looked around searching for the sight of their captain, his eyes filtering through people. He looked down sensing movements below, tracing steps with his eyes until he noticed Shizuo below. " _Can you see through wood?"_

" _Sometimes."_ He said, " _It's just an queer little thing I can do too."_

" _That is fascinating. One of these days I want to see just what your eyes can do!"_

Izaya followed him down the closest step ladder, hands feeling the wood smoothed form many foot falls. He looked to his right seeing Shizuo in a captain's cloak talking to Simon. Their eyes met, something passed between them like a gentle breeze of security, and they parted more at ease.

In the mess hall Tamari, Kira and Elias greeted them.

"Long time no see, eh?" Kira, now draped in a sky blue dress her hair up in a messy bun, stood from the table. "How is the captain's favorite friend?"

"Or more then friend~." Tamari, dressed head to toe in light green and lilac.

"That is my business, not yours." He responded, grabbing a bowl of stew looking again a bit disgusted. Was that apple of sweet potato… he shuttered to know. Both would be soft and sweet, but one fit in stew better.

Shinra sat next to him, Tamari pulled out a her newest work.

"I am making this for Mikado. He gets wicked cold at night." She was saying, the quilt in her hands misstitched in spots leaving holes, or over stitched in others making it fold. At least the fabrics she had been using this time weren't molded bits from across the Dollar. That one was thankfully tossed from ship by Simon during a rainfall, it was an accident the crew mourned for two days for Tamari's sake. None could be mad at her for trying.

"You look troubled." Elias mumbled as Tamari kept speaking, he was on the other side of Izaya his bowl empty save for the orange bits.

"I'm not…" Izaya said avoiding eye contact for he still was caught thinking on his sisters and Golden Eye. " _Shinra, has Shizuo ever mentioned finding my eyes before?"_

" _Finding your eyes?"_

" _Yes."_

" _No, I don't believe so… Why?"_

Izaya waved a hand nonchalantly, going back to his stew finding it salty, but juicy with fresh bits of tender beef.

"What makes your eyes so special?"

Had Izaya been expecting this, he would've easily swallowed his , he choked. Coughing into his hand, tears springing to his eyes as he glared to Elias a bit like a cat would. Offended slightly.

"I- " he coughed hard "-can see in the dark."

"We know that, but why?"

Izaya shrugged taking his mug and drinking fresh water. When he put it down all eyes were on him, Tamari even dropping her quilt to her lap to listen if he were to say more.

"I just can." Izaya spoke calmly, looking to each of their faces. He did not want to talk about it, the memory of his father, the bishop and the Yamalda family surfacing for air, gasping away his current thoughts again. "I have always been able to."

"Can other people from your home do it?" Elias asked.

"No, my sisters cannot." Not meaning to, his gaze dropped from their faces to the table. "They were actually scared of the dark."

"How old were your sisters?" Kira now asked, he didn't see her shoot a glare at Elias who not was quiet hands around his bowl.

"Fourteen when I was carried away." He said, "I will admit that I am troubled by missing them."

"Maybe talking about them will make you feel better?" Kira suggested, leaning onto the table. The scars on her fingers contrasting to the light of her face. "I know whenever I'm in the mood I'll go on and on about my family."

Tamari giggled, " I would if I had any~."

Elias, Shinra and Kira laughed lightly with her and resettled themselves to wait for Izaya's words.

"They were twins and adorable," he began smirking at the comment, "two little mischievous tricksters who liked to switch places on their tutors. Mairu, the elder, Kururi, the younger. Mairu liked to crack eggs into water like an old vudu woman once showed her."

"Vudu?" Asked Tamari, eyes wide.

"Aye, an old lady who came to shore one day. We had been out playing in the waves during a ball. She came and entertained the party with magics, and taught Mairu and Kururi a bit of fortune telling after. She never once met my eye." He mentioned the last part after a little thought. "Anyways, before you came Mairu cracked an egg that had a red yoke which apparently means trouble is on the way."

"She was right about that." Shinra, grinning with a spoon half risen to his mouth, said.

"The Dollar was docked by that night. The next day was the ball that you guys crashed with a flourish."

"Oiii," Kira pointed, "If anything that was your fault. Your idea was to capture bloody pirates, and you expected nothing to come of it."

"Nothing has come of it." Elias interjected a moment, then went back to his bowl eyes lost in his own thoughts.

"Lots have come of it." Izaya sighed, "I'm here aren't I?"

They lapsed into a silence, comfortable but tense with the sounds of the ship creaking in her waves. They heard Lance scolding Erika and Saburo in the kitchen, the sounds of laughter out in the deck hall, and Shizuo's voice now above them. Some dust settled on their table.

"Mairu liked to pull pranks on me… I'm pretty well trained with a knife and she would get Kururi to put up targets around the bed room while I was asleep. They'd block out the windows, then would wait a bit to make sure I was soundly in slumber before screaming bloody murder." He smiled to remember, he sometimes would be awake waiting for them to finish setting up their tricks. He'd be watching them through fasle sleep, trying not to laugh at their antics. "I'd awake thinking they were in trouble each damn time until I saw those papers. Then I'd pin each one with a single knife to the center in pitch black." Thought, most of the time, he was a heavy sleeper and was taken off guard by them.

"Think you could still do that?" Asked Tamari in awe. She wanted to see it. "What if Erika and I set up a course for you?"

"I'd be sure to impress." Said Izaya finishing his meal, the salty taste still on his lips which he licked satisfied. He wondered if he still could. "It's been a long time since I have touched a knife."

"Heinsworth might have a collection." Eagerly she stood.

"Captain might not want his favorite bird to be handling knives." Elias spoke again, standing to put his dish back to the kitchen. He ducked under the beams that crossed the low ceiling. His height was nearly like that of Shizuo's, and he put both hands into his pockets walking to the door.

"What captain doesn't know won't hurt him." Kira sniped back, sliding over the table in her dress and hopping to her feet as Tamari handed her bowls over.

"I would rather avoid Shizuo's wrath." Elias ducked out, Izaya's eyes followed him a while before going back to his friends who were chittering on about something new.

" _Rumors are going that we will be heading north through Europe."_

" _That would be interesting…"_

" _There are many lands that Shizuo wants to show you, and oceanside cities coated in snow during the winter are beautiful."_

" _Chirstmas is soon."_ Izaya followed Shinra through the deck, entering after him into the black curtain.

Celty, tall and thin, in a black high collar dress waved. Her smoke trailed up as vapors that none could smell.

"Oh~ How I would looovvveee to spend the holidays with my merry wif-" Shinra's sudden rant of affection was cut short by Celty's shadow. She wrote something on a piece of parchment, showing it to him pouting obviously by how her shoulder's sighed.

Just when Shinra opened his mouth to say something the curtain pulled back, Shizuo entering with a smile.

"Boo," he flicked Izaya's earing, taking a step in front of him and into the small workshop. "Shinra is there any supplies that Celty or you need from France, we might be making a pass by in those waters in the next few days."

"Where are we heading, Shizu-chan?" Izaya, humored at his lover, purred from behind the tall blond.

"Still thinking on it." He said, looking over his shoulder at his lover. "I was also thinking that if nothing was need here then we'd hit the Danube, spend Christmas in Saltzburg."

"There is nothing we need here," Shinra said with a wide knowing grin, "set course for Saltzburg captain."

"Ayeye," Shizuo turned, his broad shoulders blocking Izaya from view. In those few moments his eyes shown with a fierce hunger that left the smaller male weak in the knees. He knew tonight was going to be filled with pleasure, and despite his composure he was very excited.

"If you would excuse me." Izaya winked at Shinra. He followed the captain, hopping over ropes and small kegs.

Then together in their lone cabin their lips crashed in fervor.

He would never blame Shizuo for being born Golden Eye's son. And fell into bed, longing deep for those greedy gold eyes.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Things will begin to pick up eventually~ I just want you to get very attached- I mean, I hope you all enjoy their romance and lovey dovey stuff~!**

 **Until next time~ please comment, fav and follow!**


	11. Christmas

**I have had a rough time since my friend's death.**

 **Really it's hard to be creative when one of my favorite subjects is angst, and now that I've gone through it I really don't know what to do when it comes to writing it.**

 **I took time and I think i'm ready to write fully again.**

 **So here's to trying~!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya stood before the copper dome, staring up into it's polished face. Snow trinkled slow, melting in warm lantern light, frockling footsteps and on many cheerfuly faces.

Saltzburg in winter was stunning. He wondered what it'd sparkle like in the day, for they had arrived before the first few rays of sun hit the mountains.

Izaya felt something warm touch the top of his head, and beside him stood Shizuo dressed in a black cloak.

"Warm cider?"

"Please," Izaya took it, blowing on the mug as they stood in the square. "I am in awe."

"You look it."

"I never knew of a large market, or this snow that comes down frosting like… like leaves on iron."

Shizuo found the amazement too endearing. In truth, Saltzburg was a place he had long wanted to bring Izaya. Well, one place of many. To see his raven walking down fashion streets, looking at all there is to see. He wanted to take Izaya everywhere, a first in his heart.

"Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo snapped back to reality, Izaya was already downing his cider and now looked at him in worry.

"Enjoying the view?" He was asked.

"All of it," Shizuo responded drinking his own cup.

Around them walked a merry people, and interspersed were the crew of The Dollar.

Shinra had lurched off the ship with Kida and Mikado, racing them like children to the largest beer garden with coin in hand, all three were overtaken by Jio and more as they longed for the warm comforts of a beer hall, pretzels and lovely ladies.

Tamari, Kira and Elias sauntered off slowly together, following Izaya for they were less interested in getting drunk. Especially since it was just hardly dawning.

"It was hard to find a place that was open." Said Shizuo, Elias, Tamari and Kira close to them, "I think Shinra and them will have a bit of an issue finding an inn."

"They'll find one," Said Kira, "I have no doubt."

She and Tamari wore dark red, nearly looking like sister if it weren't for their strikingly different faces. Tamari's red hair was lifted into a high bun, curls trickling down the sides of her face and a poorly stitched orange quilt over her shoulders. Kira's was black, braided down her shoulder.

Elias was Elias. Coming off of The Dollar was very rare for him, yet he did so with style that Izaya could even appreciate. Dressed in green coat, black trousers, a scarf of black, and his hair pulled into a ponytail. In his own ways handsome.

They finished their drinks, returning their mugs to the kind early vendor, and took to the streets.

The city slowly wakening to a Christmas snow.

A chorus struck up a song in a nearby church, Shizuo paused to listen. There were large windows, but instead of using one Izaya peaked inside using his eyes.

With stunning clarity, he was seeing the pues with early worshippers. He saw a priest raising his hands, beaming wishing all well and merry. He saw a child playing the most beautiful of songs on the organ, then the chorus in the local tongue sprung into session again.

"I remember the bell choir." Spoke Elias suddenly from his left, gazing through the tall windows. "I was a tiny runt, my Mother was in it and took me every weekend and wednesday to practices. No one sang there, just the bells. It was beautiful, and even though it was a small church, they got very good at playing."

Izaya nodded, listening.

"At one point the lead could tell if even one person swung the bells either side to side, or up and down and would stop all to correct saying ' _Who has G Minor?_ ' and scolding them."

He seemed lost for a few seconds showing more emotion than Izaya had ever seen him convey, before realizing he was and taming his face again.

"I used to sing," Izaya didn't want Elias to shrink away feeling embarrassed. "I used to lead the whole chorus, and read the notes to them. I was one of the only ones who could."

Slowly they moved on, Shizuo walking besides a chittering Tamari. She was eager to spend time with the captain, Izaya would lie if he said he was not jealous of it. However, she was just merely someone who never had a real chance to know the man she worked under. She begged Izaya if she could come join them, and swiftly with her came Kira and with them came Elias.

"The castle." Tamari gasped grabbing Kira's arm, "look!"

"Yes, yes I see."

"Fortress Hohensalzburg." Shizuo told them over Kira's struggle to remove Tamari. "We can walk up and see it closer."

Izaya smirked, he saw the fondness in Shizuo's eyes for his crew and inside his chest felt all the warmer. He thought of his sisters then, and the warmth turned into ice. They were spending Christmas without him.

He shuttered.

~|_X_|~

"It is still a happy Christmas." Izaya, aged ten insisted to the two toddlers.

Kururi babbled a few real words, Mairu fussed in many non real words, Izaya sighed sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Babies…" He called them, then waited.

Waited to hear a scolding that would never come.

' _Izaya, they are very young.'_ His father.

' _Izaya~ Play nicely, they won't be that little forever!'_ His mother.

A hand on his head would comfort him, the twins would suddenly be picked up by stronger arms and hoisted into laughing fits.

He waited.

"It's still a happy Christmas." He said for a third time, then stood. "Mairu, Kururi we should go to church."

He brushed off his clothes, then pulled out two dark blue dresses. After a hasty breakfast of stale bread, he held the twin's hands leading them out into the bright cold day.

He ignored the looks of pity. Ignored the whispers asking each other who would care for such a trio. Ignored the bite of snow on his bare toes. He didn't know how to tie his own shoes even at his age.

The church was large, warm, the Bishop and Nuns were readying a long day of feasting.

The nunnery often let orphans join them, but with the building being used for some pirate's capture they were holding the feast in the regular church.

Izaya opened the door ushering his sisters inside.

"Orihara?" Mr. Josukai, the privateer and brother of the Baron, seemed shocked to see him.

"Josukai." Izaya greeted, bowing his head wanting to ignore the words that he still remembered. "Shouldn't you be with your family on Christmas?"

"Yes, but no sadly not." The man said, stopping a passing Nun and telling her quickly to bring two plates of softer food. When she gave him a look he gestured to Izaya and the little girls.

"Oh, oh my dear Izaya," She knelt, "you should have come earlier! Our choir could have really used your voice."

Izaya hated her pity.

"I was spending Christmas with my family." He felt like jabbing Josukai again, earning a small scolding look from the Nun. "What's left of it anyway."

There was the nail in the coffin. Josukai looked distraught for a few moments, hiding his mouth behind his hands as if to stifle a yawn. To think a child could bring a man down with only words.

"What happened had-"

"I'm ten. I do not want to think about it." Izaya pulled Mairu and Kururi with him past the privateer. "Bastard."

"Now listen," Josukai ignored how the nun tried to put herself between them, Izaya was still just a child after all. "I did not lure those pirates here."

"Who else knows the poem of my eyes." Izaya did not believe him, it had been many years since that day in the office but he knew where his blame belonged. "You wanted to use me as a means to kill them, and what better way than to bait Golden Eye?"

"That was not Golden Eye who came, and I would never use a chi-"

"You intended to have me trained, did you not? That I believe is using a child."

"Your fa-"

"Is dead. My Mother too. And it is thanks to these eyes you mention. You and Kotachi." His malice spewing from his lips faltered as fresh tears fell from his eyes. "I hate so much."

"Izaya…" The man knelt feeling guilt throughout his frame, "you misunderstand. You are a child, and your father was right. I had once wanted to raise you, spoil your childhood as he called it, but never had I wished for you to feel pain."

There was a long silence that followed as Izaya cried, his sisters were hoisted off by the kind Nun who fed them.

Josukai Yamalda staid kneeling before Izaya, closing his own eyes to the tears. The bishop, nuns and few locals who were entering ignored them.

"Is there anything I could do?" He asked, tentative now that Izaya had stopped. They were seated at a long table. The church rearranged with pews out of the way for a banquet.

Both had servings of potatoes, fish and juice that was slightly sweet.

"Train me… To kill pirates."

"A...Alright…" He did not question. "It will be hard-"

"Make sure my sisters wont ever be hurt."

Josukai nodded.

"Promise me."

"Alright," he held up a hand, "I promise. For as long as you live to protect the town, I will live to protect your sisters."

He lived precisely two months. Vanishing after being kidnapped by pirates who he had once hunted. Leaving Izaya to mutter the poem, and train under the Bishop.

 _Eyes that see through night, flesh, and tree. A soul born, bore in sea. A pirate king side's he shall seek. To be used, and used by thee._

~|_X_|~

Izaya cackled slipping on the ice down the stony ramp.

Kira was clinging to Elias, both reaching the walkway taking half inch steps together.

Shizuo was on his ass unable to stop sliding, he laughed loudly as he reached the end of the fortress wall first despite being the last to step onto the slippery slope.

Tamari did not want to follow his lead, sticking close to Izaya and looking down at the stones to pick the least iced ones.

"Fortunance doesn't mean skill, Shizu-chan." Izaya mocked, cautiously stepping down more.

"Luck it may be, but I still made it down first." He was sitting, blond hair catching sun rays as if he were the sun itself. Blinding. Handsome.

Whamp! Izaya slipped, blushing furiously because that very moment Shizuo had focussed his eyes on him.

Tamari giggled, "how love struck you ar-AH!" And down she went, sliding nearly into Elias who helped her up.

They were certainly a site to see, four adults acting like small children on a snowy day.

Predictably, once at the bottom of the ramp which lead them along the ridge of a hill that was in the middle of Saltzburg, someone threw a snowball.

It certainly _wasn't_ Izaya.

And it certainly _did not_ happen to hit Shizuo's back leaving what seemed to be a face grinning at them.

The next snowball really didn't _come_ from Kira, but from the person next to her which was a half keeled over laughing Tamari.

Everything next was also predicted.

Shizuo launching snow at Izaya, Izaya dodging and pegging Kira who nearly ducked behind a tree. Tamari made two snowballs and began chasing Kira, Izaya snuck up on Shizuo who was busy trying to hit the two girls. Snow went down someone's shirt, then snow went down Izaya's pants, and Elias stood in the middle ignoring them all. Choosing to walk down the wooded path by himself.

Kira called a stop to the games, breathless and smiling wildly, to remind them they were respectable adults.

Snow inevitably went down the back of her corset. It certainly _wasn't_ the other three responsible adults.

They followed Elias around the tree bend, looking down to houses nestled to the fortress hill's edge. Snow on every roof, people bustling like ants around, faintly the sounds of songs from carolers floated to them.

"There's an inn," Izaya noticed on the other side of the woods.

They walked around to it, following the snow that was trampled by boots and heels. There was a patio looking over the best of Saltsburg.

A sadness bloomed in Izaya, he longed for spring. It was unbelievable how beautiful the city was, with hills blanketed, and fortress iced. Spring time, no doubt, he would wish to live there forever.

Inside the inn they were seated warmly in a corner with white walls.

A lady approached them, she introduced herself as Ursula the keeper's wife, and offered them beer, water, wine, and bread.

Shizuo took the beer, Elias the water, Tamari, Kira and Izaya the wind, and all the bread.

It smelled too good to pass up.

Soon their table was filled with sweet, salty, succulent food. Roasted rabbit, pig knuckle, heavy gravies, thick spaetzle and potato salad.

It was warm. It was welcoming.

He leaned into the table laughing, seeing Shizuo letting go worries he didn't know the captain had.

Shizuo seeing Izaya laugh hard enough to tears. Seeing the light in his eyes flare brightly as he tried everything that was set before them.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Cackles, Ursula who had been listening quickly related to her husband what had been said and they too burst into hysterics.

It did not matter what was being said, but the company put them in high spirits.

Izaya lifted his head to the ceiling, cheeks nearly hurting from the constant smile. He couldn't stop.

"Well obviously," Said Kira to Elias, " we couldn't get it down the steps. The cabinet was too big, and so my brother and pops were there. They spun it around, lifted it, and spun it again and upon putting it down my brother goes, 'Abracadabra… it's still on the second floor.' His face-" Everyone was howling, "- was most serious as a sailor's as he said it too!"

"Oh, I have a good one for you." Izaya spoke up, "now… there is a man named Goran. He enters a contest-"

"What contest?" Asked Kira.

"An eating contest. The winner gets a lifetime of fresh pies. Now, he wins. Upon taking his certificate the baker says 'congratulations, you've won a lifetime of pies.' and hands Goran a single pie. Goran is confused and says that there's only one pie. And the baker says aye, then pulls a gun on him." It's a joke that erupts from the table and spills over to Ursula who relays it to her husband who cackles from the kitchen.

After nearly two hours, they pay for their hearty meals and wish the in keeper and his wife a very merry Christmas leaving a bag of coins, and laughter still in their throats.

Outside it is cold, nearly bitterly so, but in Shizuo and Izaya's hearts they knew they would never ever forget that meal. The single meal of nothing but warmth, friends and laughter.

None of it was romantic. None of it is what he and Shizuo had originally wanted, but it was what they didn't know they needed.

They didn't know they were so stressed, and later when all was calm they'd realize what had been looming over them.

~|_X_|~

The rest of the day is spent walking market after market, stopping at nearly every stall. Buying baked goods, sweet ciders, rich chocolates and trinkets alike. Tamari even managed to sell a quilt she made for a single coin to an old lady who collected them from travelers.

The smile on Tamari warmed Izaya nearly like his sisters, and again he felt something sad in him.

For a few hours he was able to take his mind away, but a few hours was not the whole day.

With night slowly coming he began to shiver, curling his fingers under his cloak.

Shizuo noticed the slowing steps.

"Izaya?"

Izaya went to apologize, but caught the worried golden eyes.

"I miss my sisters." He spoke after a few breaths. "It's their first christmas without me, and there's no one home."

"Oh…" Shizuo nodded, suddenly unable to look his beloved in the eye. "I… I'm sorry."

"Well, I know Marvin has them." Sensing the guilt Izaya tried to stem it, "he always took better care of us. And the church has Christmas meals all day."

"I still took you from them."

There is was, out in the open. Something neither had really wanted to mention. Izaya was kidnapped. Though things have become close to paradise, it still started with malice.

"You did… but I have chosen to stay."

It did little to cheer Shizuo.

"Shizuo, I do miss my family. I really do, but I am happy here too."

"But it isn't right. I don't mean to come in between you all. Especially now that we are… lovers."

"Well," Izaya thought briefly, "we could always visit. Stop by for a small time to let them know all is well."

"We can't. You know that. The Dollar would be sunk long before the harbor. And if you set foot in the town your people are going to notice it."

Izaya felt a pang of something bitter. Was he really never going to see his sisters again?

"Let's talk about this later…" he said not wanting to be sad. He would not spend such a lovely day in tears.

"Aye…" Shizuo followed him now, though he felt less like laughing when they rejoined Elias, Kira and Tamari.

Across the river they entered a more residential street. There were small shops, but more towering buildings four stories high or higher. Stone archways lead them to nooks with small bookstores, and long paths lead them past a nunnery with an iron gate.

A nun passed them heading back from her doings, and paused behind Izaya.

"Excuse me," she tapped his shoulder causing Shizuo to nearly glare at her.

"Oh… Oh my," she had seen his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Izaya asked, and she shook her head.

"No, my dear, I had a curiosity. Your eyes are an omen that I had learned of."

"You know of my eyes?"

She nodded, "lots of us in the church do. I never thought I'd see them here."

Shizuo looked at Kira and the others, "why don't you guys go on ahead."

They left, and soon he and Izaya were inside a small private church up rounded stone steps.

"I'm Sister Gretelda." She had blue eyes and rosy cheeks, " I understand you don't know much about your eyes, do you?"

"I honestly don't. There is a lot that Bishop Yamalda never told me, but I have not spoken to him since…" He didn't know what to say, "since I began seeing through things."

"It is our duty then." She gave him a gentle smile, "your eyes are not a blessing, nor are they a curse… They're an omen."

This did not help their confusion.

"An omen of change. Of… either savior, or destroyer. You understand the legends of Golden Eye?"

"A bit," He said.

"Golden Eye is from our region, he inscribed a poem when he was young and found a blessing of power that was neither curse, nor salvation. He uses it for selfish deeds only. Your eyes are the match of his power. A match able to join him, or destroy him."

The back and forth of her words made Izaya uneasy. Every person was good and bad, that was something he understood, but hearing how his eyes were something supreme made the good seem valliant and the bad pure evil. Both tempting, and both something he understood were easy to fall into.

"Golden Eye's strength fades, your power grows." She spoke on, "you have a great responsibility."

"I understand," Izaya said now thinking his time wasted, "is there anything else you can tell me?"

" _Eyes that see through night, flesh, and tree. A soul born, bore in sea. A pirate king side's he shall seek. To be used, and used by thee._ Avoid pirates, is what my advice would be. The Pirate King's Side is what you shall seek, much like temptation. As well all can fall into the slippery slopes of sin, you can fall into the hand of that which would seek to rule the oceans. You will want to go to them, to help them. Longing much like a thirsty man's longing to drink salt water when drifted out at sea." She looked with gravity towards Shizuo, "Avoid pirates, the ocean, at least until Golden Eye is known to be dead. Until his power is truly at its weakest because then all you would be facing is a mere man."

They left the nunnery, pale in the face.

Shizuo did not know what to say, he felt a shifting between them.

 _Had their love been Izaya seeking a pirate?_ He thought, but pushed it away.

"It is a King Pirate," he muttered causing Izaya to stare, "I'm no King."

Suddenly he heard a small laugh from the raven.  
"What were you thinking about, Shizu-chan?"

"That uh.. You sought me?"

"And here I was dwelling on us having to kill your father." Izaya spoke in a tone that was half serious. He had been thinking on that. On the slim chance Shizuo would not want to do it.

"We will have to kill him." It was plain as day, with no bitter tongue against the idea. "If… If we do then maybe I could rewrite my own name."

Izaya brushed snow from a windowsill, watching it melt against his fingers.

"Rewriting your past…"

"We kill Golden Eye, make it well known we did and maybe… Maybe I won't be seen as just a pirate."

"I could see my sisters again without having to leave your side." Izaya thought out loud as they rounded towards the river.

As they mused on becoming more serious, debating how they would do it, Sister Gretelda watched them.

Unseen she slipped down the streets, merry in her own way. It was much darker now, she shed off the nunnery's uniform, and naked delved into the cold waters turning into something serpentine.

Her eyes of blue turn dark rich red, and soon she vanished satisfied again with the perfection that was Izaya. She knew his name well, Izaya.

Izaya.

Izaya.

I-za-ya.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Sorry sorry sorry, I really have not been up to writing. But I will be trying hard to do my best!**

 **Please comment! Follow, fav, and let me know what you think is happening~?**

 **Until next time~!**


End file.
